On The Flip Side
by Rubicksmaster
Summary: Feferi just found out her Mom is a murderer from Karkat, but she expected it. Now she's running away to help her friends try to change the city. Repost of my work by the same name on ao3. Part 2 of Gangstuck series.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

 _Wow, I feel like I'm thirteen again writing in this old thing! It's been forever! But I have a lot I need to say, and all of it is more serious than any of the boy problems I had when I was younger._

 _Well, Mom's evil, which honestly isn't surprising. I haven't told Meenah yet, because she'll be the one to scream and shout about it. That's definitely not safe for either of us, but I do plan on convincing her to take me on a summer trip with her friends so I can tell her then._

 _Karkat told me everything a few days ago. He's safe at home, and I think Gamzee and Kurloz single handedly destroyed The Felt by killing Lord English, so he won't be in anymore trouble with them. But the Protectors of Alternia will catch onto him sooner or later._

 _The more I think about it, the crazier everything seems. I'm so confused. It all seems so surreal, like it's happening in a weird dream, and I'll wake up and laugh about it with Sollux. But no, it's real, and everyone is getting prepared. Gamzee's Dad actually came back home. He won't tell us why, but I'm willing to bet he knew something was wrong. I'm the only one of my friends to have met Mr. Makara, and he's terrifying. He's old friends with my mom. She told me that he used to be the Grand Highblood when she was the Condesce. That sounds like a load of bullshit, if I'm being completely honest, but purple bloods live very long, and he looks savage enough to play the role of a ruthless murderer. But anyway, when he thinks something is wrong, something is very, very wrong. The last time he came back home without any warning or explanation, some suicidal human shot up a school. It was a few miles away from the private school Gamzee goes to._

 _I guess what I'm doing here is just venting. Everything is going to get out of control soon. That's the way things work with my friends. I'm waiting for some big event soon. I'm terrified someone is going to die. Karkat got so close to being killed, and Gamzee and Kurloz quite literally threw themselves into danger. Anything can happen._  
 _  
I just want everyone to be safe. I trust Karkat to do everything he can to change everything unfair in Skaia, but I also have known him long enough to know he's impulsive, hot headed, and doesn't always have the best idea. But he's also the one with the most involved, so I know he will take it seriously. Old legends from Alternia always said mutant bloods were gifted speakers who could twist their words and make masses of ignorant and uneducated trolls follow their criminal ideas. That's a load of highblood propaganda if I ever saw any, but there is some truth. The Signless was the best speaker I ever heard, and he was a gifted leader. I see some of him in Karkat._

 _I heard a door slam downstairs. Either Meenah got home and is reverting back to teenage rebellion, or Mom had a bad day at work. With the crime scene of Lord English's death and trying to cover up the Makara's involvement, I'm willing to bet it's the latter of the two. I need to go now, and hide this. If she sees anything here, it's all over._

Feferi closed her diary and hid it beneath her mattresses. Cliche, yes, but she would only keep it there for a few days. Her mom never really searched her room. She was more worried about whatever designer drug Meenah had stashed in her dresser.

Shit, they had already gotten into a screaming match? Meenah had a personal vendetta against their mom for some reason she never remembered. Meenah was stubborn, but their mother was powerful, especially when her voice seemed to shake the very walls of their ginormous house.

Feferi closed her door and sighed. This was a solid distraction, if a depressing one. Nobody would care if she slipped out. Her mother trusted her to be the good daughter. Making up her mind, she decided to move her plan along. She would mail the entry tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Wayward Vagabond. She could only hope this carapace, someone she had never met, would pull through for her. But she had to trust her friends. Dave spoke honestly if you looked past the cool kid rapper bullshit. The rest of her friends would protect her if something went wrong. Karkat had already offered the safe house to her, but she refused. He seemed to forget the fact it was blood stained and riddled with bullet holes.

With a sad sense of nostalgia, Feferi recalled how fun summer used to be. She and Eridan would swim for hours in their pools. The beaches were too dirty for sea trolls to swim in. The sand in this city was glass from broken bottles mixed with soiled paper; the water was filled with feces and toxic wastes. She would always ask her mom to fix it. Only when she was older did she recognize the money that her mother made from accepting bribes from companies that were too selfish to try safer methods of getting rid of wastes.

Freedom from school was still enjoyable, but she was faced with the looming concern of what she would do in college and beyond. High school seemed so enjoyable compared to the problems of the real, adult world. Already, her friends were involved in things far too much for teenagersto handle. Karkat should have never been faced with death. The Makaras suffered silently from neglect; she would try to care for them as best she could, but Kurloz was six years her senior and Gamzee seemed so lost sometimes. And Cronus… She could never thank him enough for keeping Eridan out of the 'family business,' but the toll on him was so unbearable.

"Feferi! Come downstairs!" her mother shrieked, making Feferi jump high enough to nearly fall off her bed. She groaned, hoping it wasn't what she suspected.

It was exactly what she suspected, she thought sadly, when she walked downstairs to find her mother tapping her foot at Meenah, who was blowing an impressive bubble. Oh damn, that meant she probably stole some of Feferi's gum again.

"Meenah, look at your sister's hair," their mom said, pointing at Feferi's long, wavy locks. She ran her hand over her head, afraid that it might've been frizzy or tangled.

"Yeah, so?" Meenah asked, clearly not seeing the point either.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, looks good on you, beach," Meenah said, flashing Feferi a shark-toothed grin. Feferi grinned back.

"So why would you go and chop off all of your hair in that appalling fashion!" Feferi thought her mother was exaggerating. Sure, it was sudden, but Meenah looked cute with the pixie cut, and the two long braids that fell to the floor added a certain uniqueness to her fashion.

"Cause that long hair shit is a pain in my ass, I'm a grown ass girl, and you can shove your opinion up my ass." Goddammit Meenah. Feferi took this moment to go back upstairs. She was so fucking tired of being her mom's perfect little girl. She should take notes from Meenah, that would really piss the world off!

But no. She was never brave enough to go to the extremes Meenah did. Besides, she was rather happy with herself at the moment. And if her mom started she was up to some casual teenage rebellion, she might start going through all of Feferi's things. Sometimes she just wanted to run away.

She smiled. She could! She absolutely could! Not to Eridan's house, even though they were best friends. But she had another close friend who would be more than happy to welcome her.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]!  
CC: )(ey Sollux!  
TA: hey ff  
TA: what2 up  
CC: If I sneak out tonig)(t, can I stay at your )(ouse? I'm getting so sick of my mom, -ESP-ECIALLY wit)( everyt)(ing going on.  
TA: oh 2hiit  
TA: that2 a pretty 2eriiou2 move to make but of cour2e ii wiill help you  
TA: all of u2 are happy to help kk  
TA: of cour2e were all gonna be happy to help you  
CC: T)(anks so muc)( Sollux! I wanted to ask -Eridan, but Dualscar and my mom are old friends.  
TA: ew dual2car  
TA: ii hate that cru2ty old fuck  
CC: I know, )(e's suc)( a creep!  
CC: So yea)(, you'll be stuck wit)( me for a little bit.  
TA: iim alway2 happy to have you  
TA: but what about meenah  
CC: I still )(aven't told )(er about anyt)(ing. I want to, but I'm afraid s)(e'll go crazy and accuse our mom of everyt)(ing.  
CC: S)(e wants to move out soon, so if s)(e manages t)(at, t)(en I'll tell )(er.  
CC: We'll sea )(ow it turns out.  
TA: good plan  
TA: toniight  
CC: Tonig)(t. If I wait any longer, I'll scare myself out of it.  
CC: Expect me around midnig)(t.  
TA: iill be up  
TA: ii found an old fiile wiith one of the oriigiinal dark 2oul2 on iit  
CC: Isn't t)(at t)(e game t)(at's nearly impossible?  
TA: ye2  
CC: …. Alrig)(t t)(en. Good luck. Try not to rage too )(ard.  
TA: no promii2e2  
cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]!

Feferi searched through her closet for a bag. She settled on a canvas bag, and started stuffing some colorful skirts and clothes inside. She also put in her laptop, all of her chargers, and things like her hairbrush. When she checked that the coast was clear, she grabbed her body wash, shampoo, and conditioner from the bathroom (she doubted the man cave that was the Captor household had anything of the sort). She left two notes. The one she left out in the open read, 'Don't look for me. I love you both. -Feferi.' The other, which she stuck in Meenah's room right before sneaking out, read, 'Don't show this to Mom. I'll tell you everything when I have the chance. Don't do anything too crazy. Love you!'

One of her greatest secrets was her uncanny ability to climb. Her claws were sharp enough and strong enough to give her grip, and she was tall enough to jump if necessary. She popped the screen out of the window and slowly climbed out, her bag around her shoulder. She put it back in place as best she could, hoping that Meenah would follow through if she woke up before noon and make the crime look perfect.

With ease, she climbed down, feeling free as soon as she touched the grass. It was an hour long walk to the Captor's household, but she didn't mind. Nobody in their right mind would attack a highblood of her size. She could maul a man with her horns if she wanted to.

Elation soared through her with each step she took. She was starting what seemed like a new life, and she couldn't wait to help karma strike her mother down.


	3. Chapter 3

A few police cars slowed when they passed her. When they saw her fins and horns, they drove away. There was only two fuschiablood families in the world at the moment. It was easy to identify them. Nobody would mess with the Peixes as long as her mother was mayor. It was one of the reasons Meenah had one of the cleanest records in Genesis City, despite being caught multiple times for vandalism, drugs, fights, and misconduct.

Otherwise, her walk home was uneventful. She soon found herself facing the door of the apartment complex that Sollux lived in. She pressed the intercom. "Hey Sollux?"

"Yeah?" There was a loud explosion in the background and a long string of inarticulate swears. Then someone older yelled at them to quiet down. Did the Captors ever sleep?

"Mind letting me in? I'm kind of exhausted."

"Sure, I'll be right down." True to his word, Sollux let her inside and led her to his apartment. Inside was a mess. Empty bags and bottles littered the floor. It smelled like a cross between Dorito dust and a pig sty. The only organized parts of the house, from what she could see, were the video games, which were neatly stacked next to a bin full of controllers. Mituna was sitting in front of the tv, his helmet off so he could better see the screen. She had never seen someone with such a high death rate in Call of Duty.

"My dad's in his room, but he knows you're here. I'd offer you the couch, but it's filthy, so you can take my bed and I'll find an air mattress or something."

"Oh no, I don't want to be any trouble. I'll take the air mattress."

Sollux shrugged. "Whatever you say. I'll go look for it, you can just chill here with MT. Hey MT, my friend Feferi is here."

"Yeah," Mituna grumbled, eyes glued to the screen. He died once more, and screamed, "Fuck!"

"It's alright, you know. I suck at these games, I get kicked off before I can play." Of course, this wasn't true, as Feferi didn't really care for video games, but Mituna cracked a grin. He continued to play, not screaming as loudly when he died, and Feferi was content to watch.

At one point, Mr. Captor did walk out of his room and tell Mituna to get to bed. Mituna growled at him, and Mr. Capto had to pick him up and carry him away. It was sad, what happened to him. After the Signless died, Mr. Captor tried dropping out of politics forever, and focused on online businesses. Then Mituna got into a horrendous psionic accident, and the costs of brain surgery were expensive enough to drive the Captor family into debt. Now Mr. Captor was working for her mom, running all of her websites.  
When Sollux did come back to get her, it was two in the morning and the air mattress was already set up in his room. As she laid down, he asked, "Where do you think we're going to go from here?"

"Well, the police are still investigating the murder of Doc Scratch, but they have no main suspect, so we all have to be careful. Right now, the people most involved would be Dave and Dirk, Calliope, Karkat, and Gamzee and Kurloz."

"And you and Meenah."

"Right," she almost said, 'And Cronus,' but decided against it. Eridan made her swear to never reveal his brother's true job. "I'm guessing Karkat is going to try and do more research into the Protectors of Alternia. Any ideas what he's doing?"

"He's asked Calliope to research any old connection. The Felt is nearly dismantled now, so there's no real danger. He's asked me to try and do some digging online and find dirt on everyone. He also asked Equius to do some snooping behind his dad's back and see if the police force is involved. Also, he's trying to get The Midnight Crew to find a place for Gamzee and Kurloz to stay."

"Too late for that," Feferi grimaced. "Mr. Makara is back. They won't be able to sneak out unless he decides to leave again."

"Shit. I'll tell KK. I guess if anything, the Makaras can handle themselves just fine."

"How's Terezi doing?"

"She's better now that they moved out into a new place. They couldn't just stay in that apartment. Like, eight people died there."

"Only seven. Trust me, it was a field day with the media. It was a middle class area, not the slums, so it was weird for someone to get shot and killed in an apartment, let alone seven."

"Imagine what would happen if it happened in your neighborhood?"

Feferi laughed. "At least five old rich women would die of heart attacks. Crime? In our rich neighborhoods? Well, I'll be!"

Sollux laid back in his bed. "Feferi, I'll be honest. I'm scared. Right now, not everyone is involved, but I get this feeling that's all going to change sooner than we think. Like, there's going to be a breaking point, where it's an all out war."

Feferi nodded and spread out her arms. The air mattress was a bit too small to hold her, so her arms were halfway of the mattress, touching the scattered wires on the ground. "I know what you mean."

"I don't think you do." He removed his glasses, exposing his bright red-blue eyes. "I have these dreams, FF, and they're so real. Everyone's dead, and there's all this fighting. I wake up and I think, shit, this could happen at any moment."

Feferi reached out and caressed his arm. "You've always been sensitive to that stuff."

"Yeah, but this is different."

"Maybe it isn't. Maybe the stakes are just higher, and your nightmares feel more realistic." Sollux covered her hand with his. "The tension right now is insane. Of course it's driving you crazy."

"Yeah." They were silent for a few minutes, which Feferi took advantage of to look around the room. Sollux kept it a bit cleaner than the living room. There were a bunch of old, broken desktops scatter throughout the room, and there was a small beehive in a tank in the corner, but otherwise the only thing on the floor were the wires.

"Hey FF?"

"Yes, Sollux?"

"Thanks for deciding to hide out here."

"No problem! It was my only option anyway," Feferi giggled, taking her hand back.

"Yeah, I know. But you always manage to calm me down." He sighed. "Shit, I wish I had a recuperacoon. Do you need sopor tablets?"

"Probably."

"I'll go grab some." He left, and Feferi watched him leave. She hoped that her friend would survive this whole thing with his mental state in tact.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feferi was cursed with the uncanny ability to sleep through most noise, so it took Sollux dumping ice water on her head to wake her up. "F-fuck!" she said, teeth chattering."Sollux! Warm w-water works b-better!"**

 **"** **Sorry," he muttered, handing her the towel in his hand. He set down the now empty bucket. "That's what my dad used to do when I had trouble waking up for school."**

 **Feferi dried her hair, then pulled her blanket tighter around her. "Cold-blooded trolls don't do too well with cold water. Warm water keeps the temperature of our body regulated," she explained. "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"**

 **"** **Hey, just because I'm the bomb at coding doesn't mean I'm great at biology," Sollux said. "You can take a shower. We have some cereal somewhere. Karkat invited us to his house. He's trying to get everyone to show up for a team meeting."**

 **"** **Who else is going?"**

 **"** **Terezi, Kanaya, and Tavros are all definitely going. Pretty much everyone else is on the fence about it. Dave and Dirk both agree it'd be risky for them to show a connection to Karkat. Eridan can't make it for obvious reasons. Same for the Makaras. And Aradia said her mom has been really strange lately."**

 **"** **Isn't her mom always strange?" Years ago, when Aradia was turning thirteen, she made the mistake of inviting her girl friends over for a slumber party. Feferi remembered the night well, though she wished she could permanently burn it from her memory. Ms. Megido showed the kids how to properly do a demonic ritual to the gods of ancient Alternia. Three cluck beasts were killed, and a squirrel was drained of its blood while hanging about a pentagram. Feferi was the only one who didn't throw up.**

 **"** **True, but like, weird weird. She never minded if her kids went out whenever they wanted." Another very prominent memory that every friend Aradia had remembered was the time her older sister, Damara, was caught participating in a foursome at a park. How Aradia was a normal and nice as she was, nobody was quite sure.**

 **"** **That is strange. There has been more gang violence. Maybe she's concerned for them?"**

 **Sollux laughed. Feferi scowled as he continued to laugh harder. "This is the lady that taught her children how to properly kill a man and get away with it," Sollux said, trying to catch his breath.**

 **"** **Shut up," Feferi whined, hitting him with her pillow. To his credit, he tried to muffle his laughter with his hands. "Okay, so it's for some weird superstition maybe? I mean, she is a little insane."**

 **"** **Sure, only a little. Get up, FF. We're gonna try to leave soon." Sollux left Feferi alone in his room, and she began to search through her bag. She grabbed a plain black shirt and a multicolored skirt. She smelled good enough, and her hair wasn't too unbearable, so she simply changed and started to braid her hair. Knowing that this would take forever (maybe Meenah was right to chop it all off), she left Sollux's room. Mituna was nowhere to be found, but it was only ten, so she assumed he was sleeping. Mr. Captor was trying to clean some of the wrappers of the floor. Sollux was rummaging through the kitchen. "Dad, do we have any actual food?"**

 **"** **Yes, it's called fruit. Oh wait, nevermind, you brats let that shit rot because you'd rather eat your junk food and crap," Mr. Captor grumbled.**

 **"** **Good morning!" Feferi said, hoping to cheer them up.**

 **Mr. Captor looked up from the trash. "Hey, Feferi! Good morning!" For whatever reason, Mr. Captor was always incredibly nice to Sollux's friends. He looked weary. Feferi pitied him. Living with her mother was hell, so she completely understood the pain that would come with having to work for her. Unlike his sons, Mr. Captor didn't wear the 3d glasses that were so popular with psionics these days. Otherwise, his sons were the spitting image of him.**

 **"** **No food?" she asked.**

 **"** **Nothing I'd eat," he said. "I could give you two some cash for a diner."**

 **"** **If that's the case, I can buy us food," Sollux said.**

 **"** **Sure," Feferi said, finishing off the braid. "Split the bill?"**

 **Sollux nodded and the two left. There was an upstanding diner not too far from Karkat's house, but for the slums of the city that meant the place was perfect for teens and drug addicts. "How much money do you have?" Sollux asked.**

 **Feferi reached for her wallet, then slapped her hand to her forehead. "Fuck. I need to ask Meenah to grab me my wallet later."**

 **Sollux chuckled. "I'll cover the bill. What would you do without me?"**

 **"** **Probably still be with my mom," Feferi admitted.**

* * *

She always forgot how big Karkat's house was. It was obvious that Slick made plenty of money from his illicit activities. After they knocked on the door, someone called out to them. "Hey guys!" Tavros called, waving. He tried running to them, but almost tripped.

"Tavros! I didn't know you got new legs!" Feferi exclaimed, running to him so she could help him walk.

"Uh, yeah," he said, the tips of his ears turning brown. "I've only had them for about a week. Still getting used to walking again."

"Did Equius make those?" Sollux asked.

"No. He made a similar design, but my dad wanted it to be a medical procedure."

Before they could ask him more questions, Karkat answered the door. "Hey. Terezi is already here. See anyone else on the walk?"

"Nah, just us three," Sollux said.

"Ugh, the fuckers are late. Come on in, we're in the meeting room." They followed Karkat inside, and Feferi discovered that the meeting room was where The Midnight Crew probably did some business. There was a suspicious stain on the floor, the walls were riddled with holes of different shapes and sizes, and the lights were dim. Terezi was sitting at a round table.

They talked idly for half an hour as the rest of their friends arrived. Equius and Nepeta arrived together. Then John and Jade, both very concerned about the stain. Rose didn't seem to mind much when she arrived with Kanaya. Vriska was the last to arrive, waltzing in without a care.

"Now, to finally make some progress," Karkat started, before being interrupted by Vriska.

"Are there any snacks?"

"Oh! I brought some chips, just in case," John replied, reaching into his bag to pass out food.

Karkat glared at them. "You stupid shit stains, listen up. Nothing has happened since Lord English was killed. The Felt is almost entirely dismantled, and the Midnight Crew is working on speeding that process up. Other gangs have tried to move into power, with the main two being the human gang, Triple R, and the Iafam. The Protectors of Alternia have yet to make any move."

"That's not entirely true," Equius said. Everyone turned to look at him, and his cheeks turned dark blue. "I overheard my father talking to some of his friends from work. If you look at murder statistics, all species had a risk that was relatively close. Recently, trolls are actually safest from being attacked, with humans most likely at risk."

"I've seen some rumors that the current president will resign soon," said Rose. "Most people encouraging this are trolls, and the different parties are all putting forth a troll candidate."

"Shit, that's not good," Karkat said.

"Duuuuuuuuh," Vriska said. "We have to do something now, before the Protectors of Alternia have control of the government."

"My mom hasn't said anything about her plans," Feferi said. "I'd figure she'd try to run for president, or dictator. Then again, she's never told me much."

"You're older sister is still with her, right?" Feferi nodded, and Karkat continued. "Good. Tell her about all of this, Kankri can help break the news if you want. We need as many eyes and ears as we can get. Until then, keep up the good work. John, Jade, Rose, all of you stay safe and make sure the Striders do the same. Sollux, Tavros, make sure Aradia knows to be wary of any highblood trolls that look like they come from rich families. As for everyone else, keep your ears open. See if we can get a safe place for the Makaras and Eridan."

"I love these meetings," Sollux said. "They're short enough to make all of us question why the fuck we bothered showing up."

"Because Karkat's awesome adoptive mom makes fantastic cake," Terezi said. John turned green and ran out, causing everyone to laugh. Feferi frowned. Now she had to talk to Meenah.


	5. Chapter 5

Ms. Paint did indeed make very good cake. After everyone had eaten, she and Sollux decided to leave. He wanted to make sure his dad was doing okay with Mituna. "See, sometimes, my dad is a bit of an asshole, and he really doesn't mean to be one, but shit happens."

"I can't begin to understand. What happened to Mituna was terrible." Feferi was lucky enough not to witness it. Apparently, Latula and Sollux were the only ones to witness it. Neither of them talked about it, but Latula was forever put in Mr. Captor's bad graces.

"Yeah."

"Have you talked about it with anyone?"

Sollux sighed. "Sometimes, I try to talk to Mituna about it, but he always throws a fit. I can't push him like that. Me and Latula will talk about it if we need to. We don't need to as much as we did before."

"I never knew you two were friends."

"We aren't, not really."

They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Feferi was well aware that, no matter how large their group of friends was, Sollux was only really close with her, Aradia, and Karkat. Even if he did have someone to talk to, she worried that he'd let these feelings fester.

Mr. Captor wasn't home when they arrived back. Feferi asked Sollux if she could have a few minutes alone. He agreed without argument, and went to play with Mituna. From what she saw before locking herself in his room, Sollux was intentionally letting Mituna win.

She took out her phone and stared at it. Meenah's contact picture was flipping her off, something she was sure Meenah would do to her if she was present. Her thumb hovered over the call button. She needed to tell her what was going on. Karkat had said it himself, it was necessary to have as many people involved.

She pressed the call button. The phone rang, and eventually went to voicemail. Feferi hung up, then called again. This time, Meenah answered. "Beach, where the shell is yo sorry ass!?"

"Hey, Meenah," Feferi said, guilt lacing her words.

"Fef! What the fuck!"

"I can explain."

"You fucking better!"

"I found something out about Mom. Okay? It's really scary, but absolutely true, and I need you to trust me. Don't do anything impulsive."

"When do I ever do anything impulsive? Just fucking talk!"

Feferi chose not to address Meenah's question. "You know Kankri Vantas? I'm a friend of his brother, Karkat. Karkat found out some information not too long ago about his dad, who was assassinated. The bottom line is that Mom was responsible for it. She's part of a gang, the Protectors of Alternia. From what everyone has found out, they might try to take over the world and turn it into the new Alternia by killing everyone who isn't a troll."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That's heavy, sis," Meenah said. Feferi chuckled as Meenah exhaled. "So you ran because you didn't want to be caught with this whole revolution shit?"

"Yeah."  
"Fuck, take me with you! Where you at?"

"Sollux's house. His brother is Mituna, I think you know him?"

"Shell yeah, I'll be right over!"

"No, Meenah, wait! I need you to stay!"

"Why?" Meenah asked, and any fake hood tone completely abandoned her voice.

"I need someone to keep an eye on Mom!"

"Fucking do it yourself!" Meenah screamed, and Feferi turned the phone away from her ear with a grimace. "Do you know what it's like to have that woman breathing down your neck all the goddamn time? You were her fucking poster child! She'd be happy to show you every fucking thing you want to see!" Meenah stopped, and then said, "Fuck. I'll call you back. Voldemort heard."

Voldemort? When Feferi realized that she meant you-know-her, she was grateful that Meenah had been best friends with two of the biggest nerds alive. But Meenah had a good point. Was it selfish to leave and abandon her sister, who had never been on good terms with their mother, in hopes that she could gather information? Certainly, Feferi would be better suited for the task. Maybe she could convince her mother to adhere to Dualscar's plans, and introduce her to the Protectors of Alternia.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She needed a shower. She always thought better when she was completely surrounded by water.


	6. Chapter 6

Her shower did an effective job of clearing her head, but, judging from the now steamy bathroom, she used up all the hot water for a week. When she was fully clothed and left the bathroom, Mr. Captor was back with groceries. Mituna's eyes were still glued to his game, and Feferi assumed that Sollux was in his room.

Unsurprisingly, Sollux was on his bed, fiddling with his laptop. "Hey," he greeted when she opened the door. "How'd it go with Meenah?"

"Same as every other interaction I've had with her, I guess," Feferi replied.

"It's no wonder Vriska had a huge crush on her."

"They're basically the same person, except Meenah is more rude and prefers older Serkets."

"Who can blame her? Mindfang is pretty hot."

"Ew! I meant Aranea, you perv!"

"Meenah and Aranea are a thing now?" Feferi nodded. "That's adorable. We have to tell Nepeta."

"Meulin set them up. And now I forever pity Aranea." Then Feferi glared at Sollux. "Besides, Mindfang isn't that hot."

"FF. She's gorgeous. If she wasn't a casino owner, she'd be a model."

"Horndog." Feferi stuck out her tongue.

"Prude." Sollux stuck out his dual-tipped tongue. They burst out into laughter. Feferi always felt like she was five around Sollux, and she loved it. Then Sollux's phone started ringing.

"I thought you always kept it on vibrate?" Feferi asked as Sollux looked at the caller.

"I keep AA's ringtone on full blast. She only ever calls me if it's important." He answered the phone. He started by drilling her with the usual questions, then fell into silence as she responded. Feferi had always been jealous of their relationship. They had such a strong friendship, something that had been built upon years of trust and companionship. The only person Feferi had that with was Eridan, and he was too much of a flirt to consider a good friend (he'd get the wrong idea).

Feferi contented herself with playing on her phone. She sent a few messages to see if Gamzee was alright, and Sollux left to find privacy. Gamzee was sober, but doing well. She wished she could find a way to get him out of his home. But with Mr. Makara watching over them, it would be near impossible.

After a few minutes, Sollux came back. "Hey, we have to go see AA. Her mom was just arrested for the murder of Doc Scratch."

Feferi was too stunned to reply, but followed Sollux out of the apartment. They hailed a cab, but the ride to Aradia's house still felt like it took forever. Aradia's apartment looked as though it was violating several city regulations. Some of the windows were cracked or covered with cardboard. The building walls were crumbling. Trash covered the streets, along with a few homeless people. A noxious odor surrounded the area.

"What happened?" Feferi finally asked.

"I'm not quite sure. If AA is okay, we can ask her for details." Sollux led her through the apartment. Most of the locks were broken. He didn't bother with knocking on the door to the Megido apartment, but instead barged in. The smell of weed wafted out, and Feferi covered her nose. Damara was sprawled across the couch. She said something to them in Alternian. "Cut the crap," Sollux said. Damara switched to New Japanese. "This is serious, Damara."

Damara nodded. "Bitch had it coming."

"Where's AA?"

"I'm not my sister's keeper."

"She told me she'd stay here!" Sollux snapped.

"She lied, scrawny punk," Damara said, taking a puff from her joint and blowing it out. Feferi thought she resembled an Eastern dragon from Alternian legends. "She stepped out not long ago." She said something in Alternian, something Feferi heard her mother say frequently. It was most likely a curse.

"Come on," Feferi said, grabbing Sollux's arm. Red and blue wisps of psionic energy flickered around his eyes, and the air surrounding Damara began to darken. She did not want to get caught up in a psionic battle. "We can try to find her outside." Sollux nodded and allowed Feferi to drag him away. Damara laughed.

"I fucking hate that bitch!"

"Everyone does," Feferi replied. "Where would Aradia go? You're her best friend."

"Fuck, I don't know. She could be anywhere if she's upset."

"Uh, I'm right here guys!" Feferi and Sollux both ran to the staircase and looked down. Aradia was standing there, in her natural radiancy, holding a plastic bag.

"AA!" Sollux exclaimed. He ran down the stairs, almost tripped, then wrapped his arms around Aradia. "Are you okay? Why'd you leave? What happened?" Feferi walked down to meet Aradia.

"Hey Feferi," Aradia grinned. "Sollux, you can detach yourself from me. I don't love my mom that much anyway."

Sollux let go. "Right. Sorry." His face was yellow. "Okay, so what happened?"

"There was substantial evidence at the crime scene that suggested my mom killed Doc Scratch. There was DNA, like hair and fingerprints. The blood on the walls was some of Doc Scratch's mixed with animal blood, so they suspected a cult member or practicer of dark magic. That, and my mom's last job was working for Doc Scratch, who was a creep, so she had the motive."

"Any alibi?" Sollux asked.

"Nope. Damara and I weren't about to cover for her either. Besides, I believe that my mother is capable of beating a man to death."

"What are you going to do?" Feferi asked.

"Damara can't look after me. I think she's going to stay with a friend. I'll have to ask Karkat about my options. Think he'll let me stay in the safe house?"

"Oh gosh, that place looks like a war zone," Feferi said. "Maybe you can crash with me and Sollux?"

"I doubt it. The apartment is pretty small, and we're already pushing it with four people. Maybe Karkat can hook you up with someone in the Midnight Crew. Clubs has offered for me to stay with him for 'convenience'."

"I wouldn't mind staying with him. If anything, it seems like he's the one who needs to be looked after," Aradia said. She hugged Sollux, who blushed and returned the hug. Feferi committed this to memory. Sollux had teased her about her crushes in the past, this could be a wonderful opportunity for revenge. "Thanks for coming to check on me. I know I sounded hysterical on the phone, but I'm okay now." Then she hugged Feferi. "Thank you too, Feferi."

"No problem," Feferi replied.

"Yeah, any time," Sollux said. Aradia went back to her apartment, and Sollux sent a message to Karkat about the situation.

"Sooo," Feferi said.

"So what?" Sollux asked.

"Should I have left you two alone, casanova?"

"Shut up," Sollux said, his cheeks turning yellow once more.

"You two are cute," Feferi said. "I think she likes you."

"I don't want to gossip about my love life, FF. There's too much stuff going on to waste time on matesprits and stuff."

"You put up with moirails."

"Not really. Aradia isn't my moirail. I didn't want to make the same mistake as Eridork and try wooing someone while in the pale zone."

"Oh." They started walking back to Sollux's house. "We should be moirails."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I tell you everything. And I like to think you do the same. Be my pale without pails," Feferi winked.

"Oh, you're terrible," Sollux laughed. "That's a yes by the way." Feferi grabbed his hand.

"You know what else?"

"What?"

"This is the first time I've ever heard of the Genesis City police solving a case.


	7. Chapter 7

Sollux was quick to find a news report detailing the arrest. Feferi read it over his shoulder. The murder was not gang related. Mrs. Megido had no gang affiliation. Her confession detailed the murder, and how she had done it to get in better touch with her ancestral spirits. "It's strange," Feferi said. "Everyone was positive it was The Felt."

"No loss," Sollux said. "They tried killing KK anyway." Feferi nodded.

It had been two days since they visited Aradia. She had packed her things and left, and apparently Damara would be staying with the Nitrams. Karkat had talked to Slick about finding Aradia a home. Droog had taken her in, and the two got along rather well. Aradia found him dapper and kind, though she wished he would stop suggesting the answer to all of her problems was "Kill them."

The Striders were becoming less and less active. Feferi did not talk to Dave often, and had no recollection of talking to Dirk outside of the chat, and it was a struggle to not frequently check up on him. "Just leave it alone," Sollux would say. "Those two are some of the toughest friends we have."

Meanwhile, Meenah's words weighed heavily on Feferi's mind. Sollux started to question how her fins were drooping more and more. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I'm fine," Feferi would always reply. Eventually, she went to the only person she knew could help.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]!

CC: )(ey -Eridan!

CA: fef

CA: howwre are you

CC: I'm doing pretty good now t)(at I'm away from my mom.

CA: i wwish i could do the same

CA: wwhats the matter

CC: Meena)( )(ad a reelly good point the ot)(er day.

CC: Is it unfair t)(at I left )(er alone?

CA: wwell she wwill havve a hard time wwith the wwitch but meen is completely capable of handlin herself

CA: wwe both knoww she gets mad easily so shes probably just guilt trippin you

CA: its up to you wwhether or not you go back to stay wwith your mom but you havve to expect to get in trouble

CA: you may be your moms favvorite but shes still gonna be fuckin pissed at you for leavvin

CA: you can alwway encourage meen to run awway too

CC: But we need someone to spy on )(er.

CA: me or cro can take care of that

CC: Absolutely not! You two are already in enoug)( danger with Dualscar!

CA: then stay put

CA: meen is an adult

CA: shell be fine

CC: Alrig)(t.

CC: T)(anks -Eridan.

CA: no problem fef

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]!

He had matured quite a bit. Sometimes she felt bad about how harsh everyone treated him, but he had flirted with all of them at least once, and it seemed fair.

For now, she would stay put with Sollux. She'd call Meenah soon, when she was positive her rage had subsided. A spy was the most important thing, no matter how terrible that sounded.

"FF, are you okay?" Sollux asked. He touched her cheeks, and Feferi just realized that she was crying.

"I just want her to be happy," she said, a sob escaping her lips.

"She will be," Sollux said, wrapping her into a hug, even though there was no way for him to know who she was crying about.

"She'll get herself killed," Feferi sobbed.

"No she won't," Sollux replied. "Meenah can handle herself. She's tougher than you are."

"Not tougher than my mom."

"Yeah, but Meenah has a group of people ready to defend her." Sollux held her until she calmed down. He whispered that i would be okay, and rubbed her head often enough to get his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Thanks Sollux," Feferi sighed. "Sorry. I thought I was done being an over emotional teen."

"Nah, we're all still over emotional teens."

Feferi chuckled. "I think I'm going to go back. I talked to Eridan, and he warned me about the trouble I'd get it, but it'd be easier if Meenah and I switched. I can put up with my mom."

"Maybe Cronus would have been the better one to talk to," Sollux said. "He understands the sacrifice."

"Yeah. Just be there for me."

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

Feferi was having trouble sleeping. Sometimes, late at night, she'd run the bath and sit in steaming water until it became lukewarm. She was stuck in a rut of indecisiveness. When would be the best time to return home, she wondered. The longer she stayed, the more her mother's anger would grow. These thoughts pranced through her mind when she was in these baths, clarity coming to her. It seemed so clear when she was submerged in water, the water feeling smooth and natural on her body.

The the water would cool, and she'd be stuck once more wondering what she should do. Sollux had nothing more to say to her. He had given his best advice, and Feferi knew that pushing him would make him feel guilty.

She got to experience times of joy that made her want to stay. Sollux was trying to drive, but he got incredibly nervous behind the wheel. Feferi couldn't blame him; she had been the same way, and Sollux only acted like he didn't care. Mr. Captor would try and take him out driving every weekend. Feferi would come with them, thinking back to when she first started getting the hang of driving. Sure, she had many months to wait before she got her license, but she had practiced quite a bit.

She liked playing video games with Mituna. She was bad enough at the games to give Mituna and honest chance at winning.

She liked how often she and Sollux would walk to visit Aradia, or Karkat, or, on the odd occasion, there other friends.

But she hated how Meenah refused to text her back. Her calls went to voicemail. Karkat would check in to see if she had information. He would get pissy with her lack of knowledge, and occasionally she would snap back at him. Kanaya would intervene eventually. That made Feferi feel guilty. Kanaya always seemed to be getting herself involved with ashen relations, and Feferi felt no hatred towards Karkat.

She hated how Vriska knew more about Meenah than she did. Sometimes, Vriska would message her, just an update that Meenah was safe, and spending more and more time at the Serket household.

Everyone seemed sluggish. Karkat was doing his damned best, but nobody had heard anything from the Striders in a week. John was asking if he should stop by the Strider residence. Jade's cousin, Jake, was going mad worrying about Dirk.

Now, Feferi was in the bath. It was two in the morning. The water was close to lukewarm. Her phone had been buzzing for the past few minutes. She hadn't bothered with it before, but now she checked it. Surprise surprise, it was Vriska.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]!  
AG: Heeeeeeeey Feferi  
CC: )(ey Vriska. W)(at's t)(e matter?  
AG: Did you check your phone? Meenah tried calling you like 8 times  
CC: Sorry, I was in the bat)(.  
CC: W) (appened?  
AG: Nothing 8ad. She got sick of your psycho mom and stopped 8y to stay at casa de Serket  
CC: T)(ere goes our spy…  
AG: Hey, she wasnt really spying on us 8efore, so nothing gained nothing lost  
CC: T)(anks.  
CC: Okay, I'm gonna go and try to figure out t)(is mess.  
CC: Make sure Meena)( doesn't do anyt)(ing stupid.  
AG: Keep an eye on your tooooooootally hot sister? No pro8lem  
CC: 38P  
cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]!

Feferi got out of her bath, the air nipping her skin. Shivering, she got dressed. It was now or never. She had to shake Sollux for a full minute before he came to. "What?" he muttered, eyes still closed.

"I need to leave, Sollux."

That woke him up a bit more. He opened his eyes, the brilliant red and blue orbs bringing faint light to the darkness surrounding his face. "Leave?"

"Yes, leave," Feferi said. "This might be my only chance. I think my mother might be too upset to be mad at me running away."

"FF, no," Sollux said. "This is dangerous."

"I know what I need to do," Feferi said. "Just trust me. I would never try to hurt you."

Sollux stared at her as though she were a stranger. Feferi was afraid he would yell and stop her. Then, he closed his eyes. "Just leave now before I try to stop you. And stay safe." Feferi hugged him, then shoved everything in her bag. Still without money, she couldn't call a cab, and settled for the long walk.

The summer weather made the nights warm and mucky. To a warm blood, this had to be hell. Feferi put her hair up in a messy bun as she walked, the usual nighttime traffic driving by. The city was red. The car lights, the stop lights, all layering the city with a dull red shade.

Druggies and kids in over their heads walked past her. The homeless slept in cardboard boxes, their few belonging lying next to them. Prostitutes, some girls no older than her, beckoned and called. "Hey Miss Highblood," one called, as his friends swished their hips, posing like they were in a shitty porn.

She passed a small corner store. When she was a fair distance from it, gunshots rang through the air. A human dressed in black rushed past her. She reached for him in a pathetic attempt to stop him. In the distance, a siren went off, but she doubted the police would make it in a reasonable time.

As she got closer to the upper class neighborhood, the amount of homeless and prostitutes decreased. Kids her age, too rich with too much time on their hands, were smoking pot and dipping into sopor and popping pills. A rowdy group of trolls and humans alike were chugging beer like it was the nectar of life. Feferi stopped to watch when one of the humans insulted a troll. The troll jumped on him without a second thought. The human screamed, but one of his friends muffled him. They scratched and punched and bit until blood dripped to the street. Feferi walked away, sick to her stomach. She wished she followed Meenah's guidelines to living like a thug: always keep a weapon on you. She wanted to save the poor kid.

Finally, Feferi came to her front door. It felt like a thousand years since when she was last here. Tentatively, she knocked.

Her mother opened the door. She didn't look stressed. She didn't look tired. She look normal, terrifyingly beautiful.

"Hey, Mom," Feferi said sheepishly.


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't yell, not at first. Feferi explained everything she could, working in only a few lies to appease her. She ran away because she wanted to get out (not entirely wrong), and she stayed at a friend's house whose name was unimportant. Meenah had no clue where Feferi was, and Feferi had no idea where Meenah was (not true, but believable).

"I'm extremely disappointed in you," her mother began, and Feferi's heart sank. She would've preferred being yelled at. "But, I'm glad to have one of my daughters back." That pierced Feferi's heart. She cared, she honestly cared that one of her children had come back to her, out of what she perceived as loyalty. "Don't be mistaken, you will be grounded for two weeks. No leaving the house unless I allow it. Get to bed."

Feferi could only nod when her mother left, presumably to finish whatever work was keeping her up. She sighed. House arrest wasn't terrible. She could still contact her friends.

She went up to her room, and felt like a stranger. It had been little over a week, and it looked too clean, like it had been torn apart and stitched back together. There hadn't been a formal police investigation pertaining to her disappearance (Sollux had been keeping a close watch), but of course her mother would hire private detectives to look into the matter.

Her bed looked wonderfully soft. She was utterly pale for Sollux, but the air mattress had been hell. She expected to fall asleep as soon as she laid on the bed, and was surprised to find herself still awake after a few minutes. Perhaps it was the adrenaline rush of seeing her mother again.

Her next task loomed in front of her. She had to somehow ask to get into the Protectors of Alternia. Granted, her neighborhood was almost exclusively highbloods. With the quality of character some of these kids had, she'd be able to talk to a few people and get into some sort of rich kid gang. But she couldn't leave the house, and her mother certainly didn't trust her enough to leave her alone long enough to humor the idea of sneaking out. Maybe she could try to talk to Cronus.

Hours passed, but she still couldn't sleep. She didn't want to message anyone at this ungodly hour, though Karkat was most likely still awake. Hopefully Sollux was awake; he either slept for twelve hours or stayed up all night coding.

Light shone feebly through the window. She got out of bed to see the sunrise. The colors faded from deep purple to a dark red, to a dull pink, to a shining orange horizon that led to the blue sky that would hold for the rest of the day. All of the colors flowed seamlessly into each other. She loved every moment of it.

Feferi did eventually leave her room. Her mother's car was missing, but she noticed Dualscar laying on a chair in the lawn opposite hers. Of course she would get that tool to watch her. At least she had no desire to leave.

Sollux messaged her, to make sure that she hadn't been beaten or killed or something just as terrifying. She eased his worries with a simple reply. Nepeta also messaged her. Nepeta and Feferi weren't really close. Indeed, when they were younger, they had this weird rivalry spurred by childhood innocence, as Nepeta loved cats and Feferi loved fish. Now they just sent each other particularly cute pictures of animals. Then she got a message from Jade.

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]!  
GG: hey feferi!  
GG: howre you? i heard you went back to live with your mom?  
CC: Well I only ran away for the sake of my sanity, but I'm doing good all t)(ings considered.  
CC: )(ow about you?  
GG: im great!  
GG: i just wanted to check in with everyone. everyone seems so sad now..  
CC: T)(ings )(aven't been getting better, but it's sweet of you for caring. Summer is supposed to be )(appy.  
GG: everyone got spooked with what happened to karkat. and now that aradia mom got arrested and dave and dirk arent talking its just terrifying.  
GG: jake visited all the way from the nuk to see me and dirk. hes out of his mind with worry.  
CC: I can imagine. Soon I'll )(ave to get in touc)( wit)( Cronus. T)(at's -Eridan's older brot)(er.  
GG: hes the one i hear everyone mention. he works for pa right?  
CC: More like forced, but yea)(. I )(aven't talked to )(im in FOR-EV-ER.  
GG: im sure hes okay. eridan wouldve said something if otherwise right?  
CC: I t)(ink so, but )(e's been distant, too. I'm worried )(e mig)(t be getting involved.  
CC: And all I'm doing is trying to get in wit)( my mot)(er and spy on w)(at's going on so I can get us an advantage.  
CC: We're suc)( a small group.  
GG: not really. plenty of people have noticed this stuff. if we reach out to them we could have most of the country on our side!  
CC: T)(at was Karkat's idea. Is it working?  
GG: last i heard dave was still posting stuff about it.  
GG: i bet kankri posted stuff too.  
CC: Maybe all of us should start reac)(ing out?  
GG: thats what i thought too! theres so many of us were bound to reach hundreds.  
CC: T)(at's just w)(at we need.  
CC: O)(, I'm getting a call. I've gotta go. Bye, nice talking to you!  
GG: right back at ya!  
cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG]!

She picked up her phone and said, "Hello?"

"Fef! Shit sis, I didn't expect you to fuckin go back to Mom!"

Feferi grinned. "Hey. Uh, yeah, it took some thinking, but I came to the conclusion that I was being shellfish."

"Fuck yeah you were. Is everything okay?"

"I'm grounded for two weeks and I'm going to try and get into the Protectors of Alternia."

"That's to be expected. She would've fuckin killed me. What's your deal with the PA? That shit's dangerous"

"Cronus is involved."

"Cronus is a major douche who was worse than his brother because he thought the Harry Potter books were a series of bibles predicting how he'd save the world just 'cause he had a scar on his head."

"Well everyone's a bit odd when they're young."

"Kid, he only stopped believing that when he was nineteen. And now he flirts with anything that moves."

Feferi snickered. "Okay? Just sounds like you're making me sound way more capable than he is."

"You are, but that doesn't mean you should throw yourself into dangerous situations."

"That's what you've been doing since you were born."

"Then take it from someone who knows it doesn't work out. Don't do it." For a few seconds, there was muffled talking on Meenah's end. "Fine, I'll go. Fef, I gotta bounce, I got a lady in bed expecting some lovin'."

"You do not!" There was Aranea, reaching amazing pitches. Anyone could do that when they were scolding Meenah, who was cackling.

"Okay you crazy kids, have fun," Feferi laughed. "Use protection."

"Got it. See ya."

"I hope you aren't encouraging her, Feferi!" Aranea yelled before Meenah hung up. The house felt incredibly empty without her.


	10. Chapter 10

Whatever her mother needed her for, it didn't happen for a few days. As they passed, the group chat with her friends had evolved into a full on search for the Striders. Rose lived closest to them, and hadn't seen either Dirk or Dave come and go. John, Jake, and Jade were all scared sick, Jane was starting to conduct an investigation, and Roxy was helping Sollux search every database available to them. Feferi couldn't stop thinking of Dave and Dirk, both dead. But she was positive they were alive; though whether or not this was optimism, she couldn't say.

Eridan had managed a few messages with her, but only a scarce hello. Cronus still wouldn't reply, but she kept watch to see them both safe and alive.

She had started training with her trident again. She would jump into the pool and start swinging it around, feeling focused and calm when submerged in clean, warm water. The resistance of the water helped build up muscles, although she wasn't exactly scrawny before. When she reached a decent speed with her trident while underwater, she became content.

After a week, her mother asked her to come for a ride with her. Feferi, only a little annoyed with her house arrest, agreed. She took her to city hall. Feferi was led to the basement, where her mother asked her to turn around. Feferi obeyed, and after what sounded like creaks and clicks, her mother turned her around. A door had opened in the wall, and only now did Feferi notice the seams in the wall.

"Go in, Feferi," her mother urged, and Feferi swallowed and stepped through the entrance. It was a large room, and the walls were decorated with traditional Alternian art. There were paintings of fabulous highbloods and sea trolls, and lowbloods were castrating themselves towards their 'superior' beings. The colors, mixtures of reds and yellows, were a sure sign of it being painted with the blood of trolls.

There was a round table with twelve seats at it. Each seat held someone. Dualscar. Mr. Makara. Mr. Zahhak, still in uniform and anxious looking. The rest were people she didn't recognize, but they all had tall, proud horns. There was the fuschia blood symbol on the table. "Welcome," Dualscar said, his voice low and grimy.

"I have brought my daughter here in hopes she will join our cause," her mother said, speaking to her eleven allies.

"Do you wish to eliminate the unworthy species that inhabit this planet so only the greatest race remains?" one of the highblood asked.

"Yes," Feferi said, trying to keep her fear and disgust buried deep within her. Dualscar was staring blankly at her, but the other highbloods were pleased.

"Good. You are smart for someone so young. Shall we start initiation?"

Feferi looked to her mother, who looked terrifyingly proud, and nodded. One of the other highbloods stood, and pulled a knife from the sheath on her leg. "Hold out your left arm." Feferi did so, and her mother pulled a knife from her own sheath. As the highblood cut Feferi's palm, her mother cut her own. "This is a sacred bond," she explained. "Your blood is your body," she said as she turned Feferi's hand so the fuschia blood dripped onto the table. "It is ours. Your mother's blood strengthens this bond. Your life, your soul, your family, is at our expense."

Feferi gulped, but kept her face blank as she said, "I would give anything."

Dualscar rose, holding a small book in his palm. "Repeat after me. Lowbloods are scum."

"Lowbloods are scum." No matter how much it would hurt her friends to hear this, the pain she felt was much more intense.

"I will do all in my power to put them in their place."

"I will do all in my power to put them in their place."

"I will provide everything for this movement."

"I will provide everything for this movement."

Then, in Alternian, Dualscar said, "The Empire shall rule once more."

With a shaky, mangled attempt to copy him, she said, "The Empire shall rule once more."

Everyone stood up and bowed. Feferi went to do the same, but her mother held her back. "We are royalty," she murmured. "We bow to no one."

Her hand was cleaned, and a gel was put on it to close the wound. Though medical methods were improving daily, Feferi assumed this method was an Alternian method.

"Your first assignment," Mr. Zahhak began, "is most likely the only assignment one of your status will have. It is to prove your loyalty to this cause." He handed her a picture of a lowblood. He was the same hemotype as Tavros, and had the same horns. The resemblance was unbelievably similar until she saw his name. Lecory Nitram.

She swallowed hard, keeping tears from prickling in her eyes. Known as The Summoner in the streets. Leader of a gang, the Wings of Freedom. A gang dedicated to protecting poor lowbloods from violence. Lately he had started using more legal methods.

"Will you accept this task?"

"Yes," Feferi said, feeling her heart shattering.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm gonna start replying to reviews, soooo**

 **unknownuserfound: just you wait :)**

* * *

Despite her two weeks not being up, her mother told Feferi that she was free to come and go whenever she liked, so long as she didn't stay gone for more than a full day. Feferi nodded, too distracted by her hand. There was not so much as a mark left behind.

She couldn't kill Mr. Nitram. She couldn't kill anyone, for that matter, but Tavros looked up to his father and loved him with all his heart. To kill him would be a terrible betrayal of years of friendship. But what else could she do?

Confused and tired, she went onto the group chat for advice.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] joined FRUITY RUMPUS ***HOL3 F4CTORY!  
CC: I need )(elp…  
AG: Whats 8ugging you  
GA: At This Point It Might Be Easier To Just Ask What Went Wrong  
CC: I just joined t)(e Protectors of Alternia.  
AG: In what world did that sound like a good idea to you?  
AG: We already have enough people who are in deep shit with a gang!  
GA: Well To Be Fair Calliope Is No Longer In Immediate Trouble  
GA: Though I Do Agree That It Was A Very Reckless Idea  
CC: I know, I know.  
CC: It gets worse. I )(ave to do a task to prove my loyalty, and it involves me murdering Tavros's dad.  
AG: Well you cant do that  
AG: My super awesome and totally dangerous mom has been chasing Nitram Senior's ass for yeeeeeeeears  
GA: And Tavros Would Be Devastated  
CC: I know t)(at! But I can't back out.  
GA: You Cant Proceed Either  
CC: Do you guys )(ave any suggestions?  
CC: At best maybe I can use some sea troll swagger or somet)(ing to make everyone trust me.  
AG: No, thats not a good enough plan  
AG: You need something thats sure to work  
AG: Have you asked the fish dicks a8out how they dealth with whatever task they got  
CC: No, but t)(ey N-EV-ER talk to me anymore.  
GA: Now That All Three Of You Are In Protectors Of Alternia Im Sure You Will Allowed To Meet  
AG: Right on fussyfangs  
GA: Please Dont  
CC: I'll try to talk to t)(em. But w)(at if t)(ey can't )(elp me?  
AG: May8e you might have to kill him  
AG: Shit  
GA: No We Wont Let It Come To That  
GA: If We Are Being Honest The Summoner Is Likely To Die Soon  
GA: It Took The Protectors Of Alternia Three Years To Kill The Signless And He Was An Important Political Figure  
GA: With A Criminal It Will Only Take A Few Months And It Will Be Justified  
CC: But I need to be responsible.  
AG: You need to 8e in the right time in the right place then  
AG: Ill 8estow some of my legendary luck to you  
CC: T)(anks Vriska.  
GA: Talk To Eridan  
GA: He Will Know More About This Than Either Of Us Will  
CC: T)(ank you too, Kanaya.  
CC: I'm going to go see )(im now. )(opefully )(e's )(ome.  
cuttlefishCuller [CC] left FRUITY RUMPUS ***HOL3 F4CTORY!

She glanced out of the window. It was around noon. The ceremony from early in the morning weighed heavily on her mind. She still felt as though her hand was sliced open. She felt dirty, unclean just from being surrounded by those hateful people. And Mr. Zahhak… Yes, they were a traditional family, but he always treated everyone so fairly. Even Karkat.

She saw Cronus wander outside, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. Though the whole greaser look was still in tact, his hair wasn't slicked back. Instead, it fell into his eyes. A cigarette was lodged between his lips, smoke streaming out of the end. His fins weren't their normal majestic, regal purple. The color was faded.

Feferi rushed out to meet him. He was sitting on the curb, diligently focusing on some small bug. "Cronus!"

He looked up, startled. "Oh. Fef."

Before he could say anything else, Feferi lunged into a hug. He fell back onto the grass. "You shellfish jerk!"

"What'd I do?" he asked, beneath mounds of hair.

"Thinking you could do this without any help! Why is every Ampora like this?"

"Haven't you only ever met two Amporas?"

"Yes and they are both shellfish dicks who think they're being noble when really they're being morons who put themselves through hell!" Feferi got up and dusted some dirt from her clothes. Cronus sat up and, seeing that his cigarette had been put out on the grass, scowled and lot another.

"Hey, I tried to help my brother. The ungrateful shit," Cronus said. "I am an adult, princess. I am capable of making my own choices. Eridan is not."

"Things are getting serious now," Feferi sighed. "Did Dualscar force him to join?"

Cronus held a finger to his lips. "Old man, hearing like a fuckin bat," he whispered. "No. Idiot does stuff on his own. What about you, little lady?"

She grimaced. "I've made some pretty dumb choices too," she said, under her breath.

Cronus gave her a wry smile. "Yeah, well, I heard it from the old man. Congratulations on giving your never ending loyalty to the cause!" he said in a near shout. His eyes were sad, full of pity.

"Thanks," she said. "That's actually what I needed to talk about."

"You're initiation assignment?" Cronus asked. Feferi nodded, and he said, "Technically, I'm not supposed to help you. Not only does it test your loyalty, but your capability as a member. But you're special, so I'll bend the rules. Perks of knowing the coolest, sexiest troll alive." Feferi rolled her eyes, and Cronus continued. "What do you need to do?"

"Kill Mr. Nitram."

"Rufioh's hot dad?"

"The one and only," Feferi groaned.

Cronus hummed a short tune as his eyes flicked upwards. He inhaled his cigarette and puffed out a stream of smoke, away from Feferi. "That's a shit ton more extreme than what I had to do."

"What was yours?"

"Just had to rob a car place. Owned by some lowbloods who 'thought' they were tough shit." Feferi gave him a questioning stare. "It was a successful car place, so they were making some money. Stole a car, higher ups pawned it off, and voila, we made a quick buck."

"Why'd I get stuck with a tough assignment."

"Well, I have a theory, but I'm not too sure. There are two main rules for you to be accepted. You have to be a highblood, and you have to be recommended. I think the person who recommends you chooses the task. Your mom would be the type to make everyone dangerous as shit, but my dad always thought I was a weakling, so I got stuck with a low level job."

"What did Eridan have to do?"

Cronus shrugged. "Don't know. Never got the chance to ask him. He seemed really different afterwards, though. Quiet. Less violent, believe it or not. Check with him, he likes you more."

"Alright. Any idea where I can find him?"

"He's been leaving a lot," Cronus said. "Maybe he's with Vriska? You can check there. Say hey to Aranea for me."

"Alright. Sea you later, Cronus."


	12. Chapter 12

The Serkets lived on the waterfront. It was commonly believed that the Serkets had sea troll blood somewhere in their ancestry, as they were all as comfortable in the water as the Peixes and Ampora families. Mrs. Serket, or Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, as her business name was, ran a successful casino that doubled as a cruise ship. Rumors, which were definitely true, said that she was heavily involved in drug trafficking. Because of these illicit activities, Vriska and Aranea lived alone in their house, and the door was always open for anyone in need.

Feferi knocked a few times, but nobody answered. She tried the doorknob, and, seeing it was unlocked, barged in. Vriska was sitting in front of the tv, completely focused on her role play game. She had headphones, which excused her and allowed Feferi to do this.

"Ah shit motherfuck!" Vriska shrieked, flinging the controller away and jumping ten feet out of her skin. Feferi giggled. All she had to do was sneak behind her and tickle her sides.

"Vriska! Good to sea you!"

"Fuck you," Vriska said, trying to regain her composure. "Your sister is out on a date with Aranea."

"What about Eridan?"

Vriska paused her game and checked where the controller hit the wall, looking for any marks. "Up in the guest room. I figured Cronus would come around checking for him before you did."

Feferi shrugged. "Do you think their bond is that strong?"

Vriska, pleased with the absence of any marks, got up and sat back down with her controller. "Good point. He's been spending a shit ton of time here, you know that?"

"No," Feferi said. "Things have been hectic. I haven't been keeping as good of an eye on him."

"Gotcha. Well please get him out of my hair. He's been pitch flirting again and I want to gut him."

"Thank you for not doing that," Feferi said, heading upstairs.

The guest room was locked, so she knocked a few times. No answer. "Eridan, it's me! Let me in!" Nothing. "Vriska, is there a key anywhere?"

"Top of the door frame!" Vriska called back. Feferi reached for the key and unlocked the door. Eridan was lying on his bed, his cape draping over him like a blanket. Feferi recalled their younger years, when Eridan would have horrible insomnia when faced with great stress. Of course, back then it was his lack of romance or a particularly hard test. Now, however, it was matters of life and death.

She wanted to shake him awake. She probably should've. Instead, she sat on the side of his bed. She couldn't wake him when he was dealing with this stress. She leaned back next to him and, before she realized it, fell asleep.

It was only quick nap. She was woken up by the door creaking. Vriska had peaked in. "I wanted to make sure you two weren't banging."

Feferi scowled and stuck out her tongue. "That's so crude."

"We're teenagers. All of us are basically horny rabbits all the time always."

At her words, not at all quiet, Eridan began to stir. He managed to get out from under his cape and squinted at Feferi and Vriska. He reached for his glasses, which Feferi grabbed for him. "Fef? Wwhat are you doin' here?"

"Drop the seadweller accent," Vriska said. "I'm gonna go back downstairs."

He watched her leave. Feferi had to stifle a laugh. It was easy to be pitch for Vriska. Of course her poor, hopeless romantic of a friend would be horns over heels for her. "Cronus said you might be here."

"Only place I can get a decent night's rest," he yawned. "D'you know that Dualscar set up fuckin cameras in the house? Everywhere. I can't function with those things watchin me."

Feferi saw the visible discomfort on his face and pulled him into a hug. "I wish I could offer a more permanent place to stay, but I doubt my mom would be better."

"Oh god Fef, I don't want to live with the batterwitch."

"Yeah. I don't know if you heard, but I'm in the Protectors of Alternia now."

"Not you too," Eridan whined. "Before long, the Zahhaks and Makaras are gonna be involved."

"Yeah. I went to Cronus for help with my first assignment, but he suggested I go to you instead."

"What do you need to do?"

"Kill Mr. Nitram."

"Fuck." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, you're pretty experienced with your trident. With enough training you can attempt to fight him, but maybe a stealthier approach would be wiser?"

Feferi stopped him. "Eridan! You aren't suggesting I try to kill him, are you?"

Eridan shrugged. "I mean, I know it is improbable, but you have to do it. He's a rowdy lowblood, just kill him and get it over with."

"Eridan! I thought you were over this hemocaste bullshit!"

"I've been listenin at the meetins Fef. Maybe they're insane, but lowbloods and humans really are ungrateful shits, aren't they? I mean, Dualscar always talks about how amazin Alternia was, and how legendary their reign was. All without lowbloods in charge. And what did humans do that was worthwhile?"

Feferi glared at him. "Don't you dare tell me that Alternian sympathy bullshit! You know full well humans were just as successful as trolls, for the same exact reason!"

"What would that be, then?"

"Building an empire on the backs of others less fortunate." She got up. "I can't believe you're such a dick!"

He frowned and laid back down. "Fef, I don't wanna go out killin everyone, but maybe Protectors of Alternia is onto somethin. Now if you will be so kind as to excuse me I'd like to get some sleep." Feferi huffed and left the room, finding pleasure in leaving it wide open. Now he'd have to get up and close it himself. Oh yes. Perfect.

She waved good bye to Vriska on the way out, who tried and failed to make Feferi stop so she could drill her with questions about what happened. Once outside, she broke into a run, tears welling at the corners of her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

"He's such a dick, Cronus!"

"It runs in the Ampora line. Have you met our dad?"

Feferi sighed and snuggled into Cronus, who had given her his leather jacket for a temporary sort of comfort. "I thought he changed. He told me he was past all of that hemocaste bull."

"He was for a little bit," Cronus said. "Honestly, you did good getting him to grow up. Then he started going to meetings, and it all fucked with his head. It's easier for him to pretend he's doing the right thing."

"He could be doing the right thing if he told everyone what's going on in PA!"

"With Dickscar breathing down our necks nonstop, do you really think that's possible?" Feferi thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Exactly. I know Eridan is being a piece of shit. He'll get over it."

"How do you handle it?"

"Not too well," Cronus admitted. "You'll handle it better with your friends and double spy shit. I just pretend it's not real."

Feferi was silent. Cronus didn't have more to say, so they simply sat together. Feferi hadn't made it home. She simply sat by the river, watching boats traverse through the filthy waters. She called Sollux, who calmed her down. Cronus had been strolling down the river when he found her. Now they were on a bench, watching those ships float across the muddy water.

"You aren't a bad person, Cronus."

Cronus snorted. "Yeah, thanks. Wanna smoke?"

"That stuff kills you," Feferi replied.

Cronus shrugged and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. "That's the point, sweetheart."

"I need to kill Mr. Nitram, don't I," Feferi said.

"You don't have to do anything," Cronus said. "You're a fucking princess. Say the fuckin word, anyone in that place will listen to you. Yeah, your mom probably set you up with this assignment, but do the mommy's girl thing and cry your way out of this."

"That sounds so weak," Feferi said. She would never get away with that. Her mother would take pride in her daughter murdering a rebellious lowblood. She'd be prouder if Feferi was killed in the attempt. For her to simply give up might as well be a death wish. "You know, Eridan probably was about to give me some perfect plan to murder Mr. Nitram."

"Say whatever you want about him, but he's brilliant," Cronus chuckled. "Maybe you should go home, get some rest."

"Yeah. I need to figure something out. I'm not smart enough for this."

"Weren't you the one who was able to recite nearly every genus of fish on this planet?"

"I still can," Feferi said with more than an air of pride. "Let's Aquatroll the crap out of this and kill him with dolphins."

"Love the spirit, Fef." Cronus stood up. "I'm gonna wander for a little bit. Walk on home, you can talk to me whenever."

Feferi watched as he left, and only realized that she still had his jacket after he had disappeared from sight. It smelled like salt and smoke, a slightly nauseating mix. Nonetheless, she wrapped it tighter around herself. The sun was starting to set. The hazy glow of the street lights were becoming more prominent. The stench of the water was overpowering, and Feferi was left between the horrible choice of smelling rancid waters or stuffing her nose in Cronus's jacket. She settled for the rancid waters, and began walking home.

She had been unable to touch bases with Karkat so far. That being said, all she could offer was the information that Mr. Nitram was a marked man. Karkat would be wholeheartedly against the murder of Mr. Nitram. It bore too many similarities to the way his father died.

Would the lives she would save by gaining intel from the PA outweigh murdering the father of a friend?

She would die trying to fight the Summoner. That was without question. She would reread his files during indecisive hours. A trained veteran.

She had to kill him.

She couldn't kill him.

She had do, for the good of her friends, and possibly the world.

She couldn't kill him, due to moral and physical reasons.

It would be a terrible betrayal, making her no different from her mother.

She grit her teeth and barged into her house, feeling empty and lost and confused. Her mother was at the table going over files. They ignored each other. She went up to her room and nearly slammed the door. She stopped herself, not wanting to draw attention to her distress. Ready to scream, she sent a text to Gamzee.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]!  
CC: Gamzee I need )(elp please please PL-EAS-E ANSW-ER M-E.  
TC: Oh ShIt SiS wHaTs ThE mAtTeR  
CC: I )(ave to kill Mr. Nitram but I can't do t)(at to Tavros I can't!  
TC: tHaTs SoMe HeAvY sHiT  
TC: iTlL bE oKaY  
CC: No it )(onestly won't be, if I back out I'll get in trouble. 38(  
TC: tHeN i GuEsS yOu GoTtA gO aNd MoThErFuCkInG kIlL hIm  
CC: T)(at would kill Tavros.  
TC: DoNt GeT mE wRoNg I wAnNa LoOk OuT fOr My TaVbRo  
TC: BuT tHeRe AiNt No WaY tHe SuMmOnEr WoUlD lIvE lOnG  
TC: i HaVe A mOtHeRfUcKiNg PlAn

Feferi read through Gamzee's words, relief flooding through her as she was reassured that this could work.


	14. Chapter 14

Gamzee had to wait until he was sober to specifically lay out his plan. Feferi had went to his house, and it was terrifying. He was focused. In his eyes was a certain bloodlust that bore too many similarities to his father. She saw Mr. Makara glancing at Gamzee more than once, a terrifying smile etched on his face. She was shivering.

Now they were here. Gamzee's plan required the help of two people. One had to be Sollux, who hacked into street cameras to give them a good idea of where the Summoner was. She had only told him the bare minimum of what would happen. The other was who Gamzee had intended to be Eridan, but Feferi had chosen Cronus instead. It gave her the opportunity to give his leather jacket back.

In the two weeks they had spent planning, Gamzee had been coaching her in the use of firearms. In her hands was a gun as opposed to her trident. The handle was slick with the sweat from her hands.

Gamzee was beside her, his phone in his hand. They were both on the roof of a relatively small apartment building, only four stories small. Sollux was at his house, keeping Gamzee updated on the Summoner's location. In five minutes, he would walk by, and Feferi would shoot.

Her heart was pounding in her ears. Her vision wasn't shaky. She felt an eerie sense of calm. Gamzee was muttering things under his breath. Some of them were kind words to her, trying to relax her nonexistent nerves. Gamzee has been sober since the start of their planning. He was gradually beginning to twitch more and more. She would place a hand on his shoulder if she wasn't afraid he would tear it off in a fit of confused rage.

The seconds dragged by with constant updates from Sollux. Cronus was stationed below them, one of his guns hidden in his jacket. He was glancing from side to side. Then Gamzee's head snapped up. He nearly fell off the roof from how far he leaned over the edge. Cronus was looking in the same direction. Feferi follow their gaze.

One of the biggest lowbloods she had ever seen came walking Cronus's way. He was tall and muscular. His bull horns came out at least two feet on each end, curving to a tall upward point. He was dressed in entirely black leather, and the tips of his black hair was dyed red. His wings, a mutation that would have been a death sentence on Alternia, were bronze and looked as though they were made of gauze. He was easily the most beautiful troll she had ever seen.

As he walked past Cronus, Cronus looked up at them and began to follow him. Feferi took careful aim at the Summoner's back. She pulled the trigger without feeling. The stun dart hit the Summoner square in the back. He turned around and looked up, already looking dizzy. Cronus grabbed him and shot him with another dart, this time in the stomach. The dosage was enough to put down a horse, or a troll the Summoner's size. Cronus struggled under his weight, but was able to keep him upright until Gamzee and Feferi joined him. Together, they carried him into the apartment building.

This was the building Gamzee used to live in. It operated under the sacred rules of criminals. Nobody said anything about anyone. Gamzee kicked down a door. An old human was sitting on the floor, a needle pressed to his skin. "Get the fuck out," Gamzee said, his voice level and dripping with threats. The human scrammed.

They dropped the Summoner on the floor. Feferi pulled ropes out of her bag and they began to tie his arms and legs together. Each second was wearing Feferi's conscience down.

In a few minutes, Cronus would administer another dosage, and Feferi and Gamzee would size of a good portion of his horns. Then they would deliver him back to a member of the Knights, a gang who had received many jobs involving the death of the Summoner. It was cruel, inhumane. But she wouldn't deliver the killing blow, and that eased her conscience.

Then it all went wrong. The Summoner began to stir before they expected. "Be quiet," Gamzee growled. He squirmed and began to yell at them, incoherent and gargled words. "Shut the fuck up!" Gamzee shouted. Cronus grabbed Feferi's arms and pulled her away, standing in front of her protectively. "Shut the fuck up!" Gamzee jumped up, and Feferi pushed Cronus's arm down so she could try and grab him. Cronus wrapped his other arm around her waist and spun her away.

"Look away," he whispered, nuzzling his face in her neck. She closed her eyes and started breathing rapidly. Gamzee shrieked and the smack of skin on skin contact rang through the room. The Summoner yelped in pain. Then he began screaming, pleading for it to stop. Cronus gripped her tighter, and she shifted so he could keep her in a hug. After an eternity it stopped, though it kept ringing through her ears.

Cronus let go of her and put his head in his hands, beginning to hyperventilate. Feferi looked at the bronze stained room. Gamzee's face and hands were covered in the stuff. "Hey. Hey, Gamzee?"

"What?" he asked, still lethal.

"Let's get you home. How does sopor sound?"

"Real nice, sis," Gamzee sighed.

"That's right, Gamzee. Let's get you home. Want to help me take him home, Cronus?"

Cronus looked ready to refuse, but he stared at Feferi for a few moments. All of his resolve melted away. "Yeah, I'll help you Fef."

"No," Gamzee said, thoughtful again. "Someone needs to hide the fucking body. I can do it if you want."

"No," Feferi replied hurriedly. "How about Cronus cleans it up."

"Oh fuck off, you're lucky you're pretty," Cronus groaned. "Get the poor kid home."

Feferi began to lead Gamzee home. He wasn't leaning on her, she simply had a grip on his wrist and was leading him. He was silent, and would occasionally wipe some of the blood away on his already filthy shirt.

Oh god, she'd have to burn that shirt for him. And then bleach her hand. Oh god, it was so sticky.

Oh god, this was the remnant of Tavros's dad!

"Hey, Gamzee?" Feferi asked, tentatively.

"Yeah?" Gamzee replied. Feferi glanced around. They were close to Gamzee's home.

"Talk to Tavros lately?"

"Not in a few days, no." Gamzee replied. Then it struck him. "Oh fuck."

"Don't freak out, Gamzee."

"Feferi, shit!"

"Gamzee, it will be okay. We'll get you some sopor-"

"No! I can't tell him I fucking killed his dad if I'm high! Shit, Feferi, I love him so much!"

"Gamzee!" Feferi grabbed his other arm and looked him in the eye. There was a wild, scared look. "Gamzee, look at me. Tavros is stronger than anyone gives him credit for. This is just as much my fault as it is Cronus's and yours. We will be honest and help him and carry on like we always do."

"I need to tell him now," Gamzee sobbed.

Feferi nodded. "Okay, I'll call him and put him on speaker, is that okay?" Gamzee nodded and she dialed Tavros's number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey! What's up Fef?"

"I'm sorry Tavbro!" Gamzee yelled. Feferi pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay Gamzee," she whispered.

"Gamzee's there? What's the matter?"

"I killed him Tav, I didn't mean to Tav buddy but I snapped and he's gone and I'm so sorry Tavbro I love you bro you have to believe me Tav!" Gamzee began hyperventilating. Feferi began to rub his back and whisper reassurances to him.

"Killed who? Feferi, what's he talking about?" Panic was growing in Tavros's voice.

"I'll explain everything soon. I'm going to be at your house in a few minutes, I need to make sure Gamzee is okay," Feferi said. Then, with her voice filled with regret, she said, "I'm so sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

Gamzee was manageable when high, but he was still a sobbing mess. Kurloz and Mr. Makara ignored him. Feferi refused to bring him to see Tavros. Instead, she waited for Cronus to find her. There was no way in hell she was seeing him alone.

Cronus was wearing a different set of clothes when he came to pick her up. He took her arm and together they walked to the Nitram household. "You know," Cronus began, "I used to have a huge crush on Rufioh."

"You used to have a crush on everyone."

Cronus grinned at her and said, "Yeah, well, everyone had a thing for Rufioh. He's fine as hell."

"You don't need to tell me that," Feferi replied. "He was my first crush."

"You know what's great? I think the school district he went to is the first in the world to have all male students be attracted to males."

"Reasonable. Ever seen him in leather pants?"

"Oh, honey. I have a hard time looking at his face when he's wearing leather pants." They laughed briefly before Feferi stopped.

"They're going to hate us," she said.

"I wouldn't blame them for it." Cronus cast a glance her way. "I thought you'd be the one bawling your eyes out, to be honest with you."

"I feel numb. I'll be crying later, trust me."

Cronus grabbed her hand. "There's the girl I know. Are you gonna be okay with Tavros and Rufioh?"

"I won't be alone. I can handle explaining everything."

"I know you can. I meant to ask whether or not you could handle those two hating you. Then you'll have to deal with your friends knowing you betrayed them in such a terrible way."

Feferi thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, doll," Cronus said, gesturing to the apartment the Nitrams lived in. "You ready?"

She swallowed a particularly large lump in her throat and conceded. Together, they made their way to the Nitram place of residence. Feferi knocked on the door, and a very worried Tavros let them in. "What happened with Gamzee? Is he okay?"

Feferi and Cronus glanced at each other. Cronus started. "Yeah, Gamzee is safe at his house. Don't worry about him, kid."

"Is Rufioh here?"

"I was called?" Rufioh asked, poking his head from behind the kitchen wall. Cronus winked and waved, earning him an elbow to the side from Feferi.

"It's better that you both hear this. It's a long story." Rufioh brought them all to the couch, where Feferi launched into her mother and her involvement in the Protectors of Alternia. Her desire to do something. Her assignment. Then her words melted away as soon as they fell from her mouth. She couldn't hear them, only having a vague idea of what she said from the expressions on Tavros's and Rufioh's faces. Tavros looked disbelieving. Like he was ready to laugh at this sick, sick joke. Then Feferi kept talking, and his smile fell. His eyes glistened behind a veil of tears. Rufioh looked convinced from the start. He was fumbling with a joint and a lighter. Cronus was holding her hand, looking down at the floor. She hoped she explained Gamzee's involvement. The full plan. Everything but Sollux. But it was simply a blur.

When Tavros began crying, Rufioh jumped up and pulled Cronus and Feferi a little too roughly to the door. "I think it's best you two left," he said, his voice void of any emotion. They didn't put up a fight, and allowed him to close the door in their faces.

"He's coming back, right?" they heard Tavros sob, quietly.

"We need to leave," Feferi murmured.

"Hey, doll," Cronus began.

"No, we need to leave now," Feferi interrupted. She turned on her heel and began the trek home, hitting Cronus in the face with her hair.

"I know you're upset, Fef," Cronus said, jogging to her.

"Understatement," she retorted.

"It's what had to be done!"

"That doesn't justify this! Shit, Cronus! Killing an innocent man was not okay!"

"Hey, anyone with a prison record isn't innocent," he defended.

"Someone trying to improve the lives of thousands has more than redeemed themselves." She glared at him.

He looked at her, stunned, as she walked away. "Fef."

"Just leave me alone for a while," she said. "I need to think this over."

He didn't say anything else. He didn't follow when she left the building. She walked home alone, without the slightest sense of being followed. She would check back every so often and scan the people around her. Cronus had listened.

She now had unlimited information from the Protector's of Alternia. She could check that off the list, along with betraying a life long friend. Her mother might cry tears of joy once it was confirmed that she had killed the Summoner.

She was no more than a coward. Someone who was ready to pawn off the job onto assassins.

The bronze blood covered that apartment. Gamzee was bathed in the stuff. Cronus must've gotten filthy cleaning everything up. And she, the person assigned with the task, was left clean of any blood.

She threw up on the side of the road. Someone tried helping her, but she pushed them away and tried to run.

She was going home, right?

Home.

Home was underwater.

Pure, centuries old instincts drew her towards a beach. She dove into the foamy waters from the rocks and drifted beneath the surface, her gills quickly adjusting. Her glasses doubled as goggles, keeping the salt from her sensitive eyes. She began to breathe easy.

Hours passed as she laid in the water. Her phone buzzed ceaselessly in her pocket, reminding her that by now it was waterlogged and useless. Oh fuck it. The women deserved to do more than money could buy. Bringing back the dead would be a good start.

Someone pulled her out of the water. She didn't put up a fight. She simply couldn't. Strong arms gently pulled her back into reality, back into the landweller's world.

Then lips pressed against hers, and she opened her eyes.

"Cronus!" she cried, pushing him away.

"Doll, it's two in the fuckin mornin'!"

"So you kiss me?!"

"Your mom was flippin shit!"

"So you kiss me?!"

"Well I'll be the first to admit it wasn't my smartest choice but I thought you drowned or somethin'!"

Feferi looked at him, utterly astonished. "Cronus, you idiot! I have gills! I breathe better in water than on land! God, you're worse than Eridan!" She stood up, pushing herself out of his lap. "Get away from me!"

Feferi hurried away from him, muttering swears under her breath. She turned back, seeing him still there, utterly dejected, and felt only the smallest hint of remorse.


	16. Chapter 16

**To UnknownUserFound (love you broski) yeah lol everyone had a thing for Rufioh. Fuck, I had a thing for Rufioh.**

Feferi had locked herself in her room for what she told her mother was an indefinite amount of time. The only one she was talking to was Sollux, who had very little to say. He mostly wanted to discuss the murder of the Summoner, but she couldn't talk about it just yet. Regardless, his company was sweet and necessary, and it was always entertaining to hear him joke about beating Cronus up. It was out of the question due to the fact that Cronus looked like a boxer and Sollux looked like a twig, but it was comforting.

Eridan had stopped by a few times, and Feferi had allowed for an exchange of a few words behind the door, but he was wise enough to not press it.

Cronus was spending everyday outside, sitting on his lawn, staring absentmindedly at the Peixes household.

Meenah was texting her frequently. She had to silence her phone from how often it was ringing. As much as she loved and trusted her, she knew her well enough that to explain what happened would be the same as wishing a definite death unto Cronus.

Tonight, she'd be going back to the basement of City Hall. Her mother had proudly explained how she would be shown off in front of the other members, and exemplary figure, her official initiation into the Protectors of Alternia.

Eridan would be there.

Cronus would be there.

She was nauseous at the very thought.

Her phone buzzed again. She glanced at it with disdain before reaching for it.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]!  
CG: ALRIGHT I GAVE YOU YOU'RE GODDAMN TIME FEFERI.  
CG: WE NEED TO TALK.  
CC: Karcrab, can you just leave me alone for a little bit?  
CC: I still feel sick about everyt)(ing.  
CG: I'D LOVE TO BUT YOU'RE BEING A BITCH. YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF. YOU HAD SO MANY PEOPLE WILLING TO HELP YOU, AND INSTEAD YOU MADE THE WORST POSSIBLE CHOICE.  
CC: Well you don't )(ave to rub it in!  
CG: HATE TO BE THE ASSHOLE, BUT SOMEONE HAS TO GET AROUND THE MASSIVE ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM AND SAY IT.  
CG: YOU FUCKED UP.  
CC: And I'm sorry! Fuck, don't you t)(ink I'm sorry?  
CG: I KNOW YOU'RE SORRY. THAT DOESN'T CHANGE WHAT YOU DID.  
CG: SO GET OVER IT. START MAKING UP FOR IT.  
CC: Unless I can bring )(im back, I will N-EV-ER be able to make amends.  
CG: YOU'RE BEING MELODRAMATIC.  
CC: I )(elped organize a deat)(, karcrab. I can afford to be dramatic.  
CG: WELL TRY TO MAKE UP FOR IT.  
CG: I HEARD YOU HAVE A MEETING TONIGHT.  
CC: O)(, dammit Sollux!  
CG: I HAVE OTHER SOURCES, YOU KNOW. MORE SPECIFICALLY, KANKRI OVERHEARD IT FROM SOMEONE.  
CC: Well tell Kankri to tell Cronus t) (e can fuck off.  
CG: SHIT, MAYBE YOU DO NEED MORE TIME.  
CG: BUT WE CAN'T WAIT. I NEED YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS. EVERY FACE YOU RECOGNIZE. EVERY PLAN YOU HEAR. EVERY ASSIGNMENT YOU GET FROM HERE ON OUT.  
CG: WE NEED AS MUCH LEVERAGE AS WE CAN GET. THE SUMMONER WAS THE ONLY BIG SPEAKER ON LOWBLOOD RIGHTS AS OF LATE. THE CANDIDATES FOR THE ELECTION ARE ALL HIGHBLOODS. THE PROTECTORS OF ALTERNIA IS ABOUT TO MAKE THEIR MOVE, AND WE NEED TO STOP THEM.  
CC: Alrig)(t.  
CC: )(ow are Tavros and Rufio)(?  
CG: RUFIOH HAS BEEN STAYING WITH BOXCARS. TAVROS TOO, BUT HE'S KIND OF DRIFTING BETWEEN FRIENDS. HE REFUSES TO TALK TO GAMZEE.  
CG: YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO SHOULD FEEL AFFECTED BY THIS.  
CG: GRIEVE, MOURN, SURE. BUT DON'T MAKE THIS ABOUT YOU.  
CG: YOU NEED TO GET OVER IT.  
CC: You know w)(at Karcrab? I t)(oug)(t you were actually getting nicer.  
cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]!

He was absolutely right, which made it ten times worse.

Unable to articulate anything, she let out a loud, whining moan and slumped her head onto her pillow.

Someone outside responded with an equally loud, whining moan. She rolled her eyes and, with a scowl etched onto her face, looked out of her window. Cronus was standing at the edge of her lawn, a small smile on his face. He gave a small, shy wave. Feferi flipped him off and returned to her sulking.

The hours strung together lazily, and before she could register where the time went, her mother was calling her downstairs. Feferi jumped up and checked herself in the mirror. She looked like shit, but she felt like shit, and even if her current attire would make Kanaya cry, it would have to do.

Her mother had the slightest of grins on her face. It would've been Feferi legitimately happy if she was younger. But now she knew the extent of her mother's malevolence. All she could do was fake a wide, sharp-toothed grin in return.

On the ride there, her mother explained proper etiquette to her. "Now remember, we aren't a gang who hides our identities with masks. We are all proud of who we are and what we believe in. Feel free to talk with whomever about whatever. People will bow to you. You will not bow in return, as we are the highest, purest blooded trolls. In the event of meeting another fuschiablood, shake their hands. You will do so with me on occasions where we arrive separately." Feferi nodded vacantly as she watched the streetlights bob uselessly in the sea of city lights.

City hall, an elegant building during the day, appeared gloomy and threatening now. Her mother placed her hand on Feferi's back and guided her towards the door. "I'm proud of you," she said.

Feferi had to force herself from vomiting.

She was allowed to see the entire process of entering the lair this time around. Murder made her seem trustworthy. Feeling numb, she walked into the lair to be met with a cry of applause. She grinned, glanced at her mother, and made her way through the crowd. Random highbloods she had only ever seen on tv or magazine covers asked to shake her hand. Many trolls, both bigger and older than her, bowed before her. Mr. Zahhak found her and patted her on the shoulder. He offered a kind, paternal smile. She couldn't help but return it. Mr. Makara winked and bowed, nearly scratching her in the face with his horns.

Dualscar bowed to her, but otherwise remained indifferent. She looked around to find the other Amporas. Eridan was against the wall, chatting with some of the younger members. He noticed her and gave the smallest of waves, but was kind enough to not confront her.

She didn't find Cronus until he tapped her, gently, on the shoulder. She whipped around and glared at him, getting a small sense of joy from his look of dismay. "Hey, uh, Fef," Cronus said.

"Cronus."

"So things are working well?"

"I don't really want to talk to you."

"Fef, I wasn't goin' to take advantage of you," he defended.

"Right, you just kissed me while I was semi-unconscious."

"I can't explain it," he began. "We've been hangin' out a lot, and even though we've been together through really shitty stuff, I still felt happier with you than I have in a while. I think I love you, Fef."

"No."

"W-what?"

"Fucking stop."

"Stop what?"

"You're six years older than me!" Feferi exclaimed. The trolls around them gave her odd looks. She scowled and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the bathroom. She locked the door behind him. "Any romantic relationship with me would be illegal, and I'm not interested!"

"You can't really care that much about laws. We killed a man."

"And if I could go back, I would've killed myself instead." He stared at her, mouth agape. "I have no interest in you romantically. I'm not sure if I have any interest in you as a friend."

"Fef…"

"Please, Cronus. I need to deal with this whole ordeal before I can even think of you." She gave him a pleading, miserable look. "You know I love you."

"Just not in the way I love you."

"Cronus, we've been hanging out for, like, two weeks."

"I've known you since you were a baby!"

"Sea, that's what makes this weird!"

"It doesn't have to be weird." He reached for her wrist, and when she didn't immediately pull herself back, he moved closer. She could feel his warm breath on her face when he said, "On Alternia, highbloods would hook up with trolls centuries younger than them."

"Hooking up?"

"I'm sure it applied to long term relationships," Cronus amended, noticing her glare.

"You're desperate, Cronus," she replied, placing her hands on his chest to push him away.

"No," he said, grabbing her wrists and keeping her hands on his chest. "I love you."

Cronus could try as much as he wanted, but Feferi was gifted with a large amount of pure highblood strength. Effortlessly, she pushed Cronus away and left him. "I don't love you." She didn't turn back when she walked away. Eridan made his way to her, and she briefed him on what happened. Eridan awkwardly hugged her, and she let him. For a short moment, she was reminded of their close childhood.


	17. Chapter 17

**UnknownUserFound: Haha yeah, figured I'd tie in the canon interpretation of Cronus at some point.**

The ceremony was otherwise entirely uneventful. She did recognize a few more trolls. Some highblood actors and musicians she had grown up admiring were apparently power hungry assholes. Disappointing, but not surprising.

Her mother was beaming at her. Her speech to celebrate Feferi's arrival was beautiful, in its own completely fucked up way. The pride, the sheer honor of having another fuschia blood in the gang, was overwhelming. A good omen. An omen of success in restoring the hemocaste. Feferi Peixes, the hero they had been waiting for.

Murderer of the Summoner.

She had put down the head of a revolutionary group.

There was a mention of the sins of the Signless, which she tuned out. Oh god, Karkat. Tavros. Two of a kind.

She was able to get permission from her mother to leave early. She didn't go home immediately. She dropped by the Serket household, managing to catch a glimpse of Mindfang. She spent a few minutes with Meenah, who held her while she cried. Feferi accidentally let it slip that Cronus was being a creep, and Meenah had to be restrained by both Feferi and Aranea.

"Summer is almost over," Vriska said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The summer just kinda disappeared."

"Crap, I didn't even realize."

"You know, next year you have to submit college applications and stuff."

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little surprised that you remembered that."

Vriska laughed. "Don't worry, I'm just repeating every word Kanaya says. She's doing the Mom thing where she makes sure I check up on everyone who she hasn't been able to talk to."

"At least I have one positive mother figure in my life," Feferi sighed. "I don't even know if I'll be able to go to school. I'll be busy doing gang things."

"You'll definitely be going to school. It'd look suspicious if you quit going, especially because you're not one of the druggies who're always absent."

"I need to talk to Calliope about handling all of this," Feferi admitted. "I'm not an expert at this."

"No shit. But she was home schooled her entire life, so you won't learn much." Feferi stared at her. "What?"

"Vriska, how much do you know? Why aren't you an informant."

Vriska grinned, and Feferi got the sudden of spider carefully arranging the threads of its web. "Oh, Feferiiiiiiii. I have many, many irons in the fire. I need to have all the information I can get so that fire doesn't blow the fuck up in my face."

"Why isn't your mother in the Protectors of Alternia? She seems the type," Feferi asked.

"Power hungry and probably evil? Yes. But keep in mind, she was in love with the Summoner and didn't have the best track record. Sure, she was involved with that one scandal of slave trade of lowbloods, but she alo owns a casino that cheats highbloods out of their cash. Everyone hates her."

Feferi took this in. "People talk at bars."

"People talk anywhere."

"But Vriska, what if Mindfang tells us any plans PA members talk about in there?"

"She doesn't want to get involved with anything."

"Then get Aranea to do it." One look from Vriska dispelled that idea. "Fine, well what about Meenah?"

"Huh. That might work. She fits the type of young money Mindfang usually gets from PA."

"Let's host a team meeting soon!"

"Oh god no, let's make Karkat do that. Everyone is far too annoying to come over to my house all at once."

They talked for a few more minutes before Feferi did leave. She went home and decided to find some information. She searched through the files left out on the table. All of them consisted of public relation documents, and she was blessed with the opportunity to see a picture her mother look very uncomfortable with a small group of toddlers of mixed species.

She glanced at the clock. Midnight. Her mother could get home from any moment between now and noon. She locked her study whenever she wasn't home, but Meenah and Feferi had both found the key years ago (Feferi was convinced their Gristmas presents would be there).

She looked out the window. There weren't any cars, and the Amporas still weren't home. It was more than worth the risk. Feferi reached behind the key rack hanging up in the kitchen. There was a small indent in the wall that held the key to her mother's study.

Her study and bedroom were connected for the sake of convenience. The only entrance was to enter through her mother's bedroom. This in itself was a risk. They were strictly forbidden from going in her bedroom.

She hadn't been in the study since she was young. It was for a school project. She had to interview her parent about her job. Feferi wanted to make it official, like it was one of the interviews she saw on tv or in the paper. It hadn't changed at all.

There was still a large portrait of her hanging over the fireplace. It was of her mother, dressed in the traditional attire of the Alternian empress. The paint was faded and the paper appeared to peel in some places. She didn't believe it was truly from Alternia, but it was certainly an ancient picture.

Her mother's desk was in front of the large window. It would be a death wish to turn the light on, as the window would turn the light bulb into a beacon. Feferi settled for using her phone as a light. She opened each of the cabinets, rummaging through bills and trinkets. Then she came across a cabinet that looked smaller than the rest. She took all of the envelopes out and rapped the bottom with her knuckles. It moved. She pried her nails between the edges and pulled the bottom up. Jackpot.

There was a picture of one of the current presidential candidates. Notras Trelgi, a big purple blood. He was heavy into the juggalo religion, but otherwise a strong politician. Next to it was a letter. It was addressed to her mother, and read:

'Dear Her Imperial Condescension,

It is my utmost pleasure to inform you of the success we had while recruiting Notras Trelgi for our cause. He is most excited to help, and it is in our best interests that we get him an official initiation as soon as possible. Regardless, he has agreed to all of our plans. It is almost certain that he will become president. He is more than willing to give up leadership to you, and will pave the way to your coup by passing minor laws to limit the rights of all non-trolls. I have included his private number in the envelope, it would be best if you discussed the more important details with him.

Sincerely, Orphaner'

Lights shone in, and Feferi glanced behind her to see a car pull into the driveway. She rushed to put everything back in order, locked the door behind her, and sprinted to the key rack. Just as she was pulling her hand out, the door opened. "Mom! Hey!"


	18. Chapter 18

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]!  
CC: I found somet)(ing.  
TA: what ii2 iit  
CC: I managed to get into my mom's study. T)(ere were some documents, but I only was able to read one letter. You know Trelgi, right?  
TA: ye2  
TA: who doe2nt hone2tly  
TA: ii have never 2een a more 2hady poliitiiciian iin my liife  
CC: T)(at makes sense, considering )(e's working under PA.  
CC: T)(e plan is )(e'll let my mot)(er become ruler once )(e's elected.  
TA: 2hiit  
TA: he doe2nt have the popular vote but he2 the favoriite of any government offiiciial  
TA: iit2 pretty much guaranteed hell wiin  
CC: T)(at's w)(at t)(e letter said.  
CC: I t)(ink everyone needs to get toget)(er. T)(e best way we )(ave of stopping PA is by making sure Trelgi doesn't get elected.  
TA: how exactly are we goiing to do that  
TA: run a 2mear campaiign?  
TA: hii2 opponent2 entiire campaiign ii2 a fuckiin 2mear campaiign agaiin2t hiim2elf and people love hiim  
CC: We can t)(ink of somet)(ing. Wanna sc)(edule somet)(ing wit)( Karkat?  
TA: 2tiill not on 2peakiing term2 wiith hiim  
CC: It's not t)(at…  
CC: W)(ale it's not just t)(at. You're closer to )(im. No )(arm in you asking, rig)(t?  
TA: fiine  
TA: iill text you the detaiil2 later  
TA:  
CC:  
twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]!

School was rapidly approaching. Her mother was taking interest in Feferi's classes for the upcoming year. She would be taking the core classes. Her mother enrolled her in troll history, leaving her with two study halls. "I can arrange a deal with the school so you can leave the grounds during free periods," she said.

"Hey mom?" Feferi called.

"Yes?" she replied from downstairs.

"I might be going to a friend's house soon!" She heard the stairs creaking, and within moments he mother was at her door frame.

"Who are you going to be with?"

"I'll be at Karkat's house, and a few of our friends will come over."

Her mother pursed her lips together and said, "It might be time for you to reconsider the company you keep, Feferi."

"What do you mean?"

"Hundreds of years ago, you would've been the queen of Alternia provided you killed me. Keeping lowbloods as slaves and consorts is fine, and expected, but to view them as your equals is a disgusting violation of what we believe in."

Thankful to not have Meenah's impulsive nature, she said, as calmly as possible, "Image is important. It'd look strange if I suddenly cut myself off from everyone I knew."

Her mother nodded, but she looked unconvinced. "Fine. But keep my words in mind. You have many trolls looking up to you now."

"I will," Feferi grinned. "I've proved myself, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have," her mother replied skeptically. "You can see your friends. When?"

"No idea yet. I'll tell you as soon as I find out." With that covered, her mother went back downstairs.

Feferi focused on searching through colleges on her laptop. Marine biology had always interested her, and no matter how cliche it was, she would have been more than happy to pursue it as a career.

Sollux texted her after a few minutes, informing her that the meeting would be in half an hour. She realized with dismay that she would need a ride. She looked outside. Cronus's car was in the driveway. Dammit.

"I'm leaving!" Feferi said as she walked out of the door. With a deep breath, she went to the front door of the Ampora household and knocked. Dualscar answered.

"Feferi, what a surprise."

"Hello! I was wondering if Cronus was home? I'd like to steal him for a few hours, if that's alright."

"Hold on," Dualscar said. He closed the door. "Hey shithead!" he yelled.

"I'm coming, you old ass!"

"The fuck did you just call me?"

"I said you're stunning and have class!" Cronus retorted, opening the door. His dour face brightened immediately when he saw Feferi. "Oh! Hey doll!"

"You're lucky she came to get you," Dualscar grumbled.

Feferi forced a smile. "Yeah! I thought it'd be nice to go on a, uh, date!" The smile on his face got comically large, and a twinge of guilt struck her heart. She waved good bye to Dualscar and dragged Cronus to his car. "Okay, Cronus, I need you to… What the heck are you doing?"

Cronus had placed his hands on her hips as soon as she turned to face him and was leaning towards her. "Oh. Thought we were going on a date, darling."

"No," Feferi replied, almost laughing. "I just said that so Dualscar would get off your case. I needed to ask if you could give me a ride to Karkat's house."

Cronus stepped back and slicked back his hair, trying to act cool. "Oh. Uh, yeah doll. Sure thing."

Feferi gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Cronus."

"Nah, don't you worry about it. I'll get to see Kankri, it's all good." His cheeks were dusted with a violet blush, and they stayed that shade the entire drive.

She was the second one to arrive at Karkat's house. The first was Terezi. They chatted about mindless things. Eventually, everyone did arrive. The only ones absent were the Makaras, the Striders, Jake, and Eridan. She assured everyone that they weren't missing much with Eridan, and Jade told them her cousin was too stressed out to go anywhere.

"Alright everyone, listen the fuck up!"

"We have no choice," Sollux replied curtly. Karkat glared at him.

"We found some stuff out," he continued, ignoring some of the amused glances. "Feferi's a member of the PA now. What did you find Feferi?"

Feferi outlined everything she had learned. She mentioned a few of the members in Protectors of Alternia (shocking everyone with the knowledge that Mr. Zahhak was involved). The reveal of Trelgi got the attention of everyone.

"I knew Trelgi was a snake," Rose said, "but gang involvement is so much more than I could've imagined."

"Really? I never expected you to have that much faith in people," Vriska said, a faint hint of venom lacing her words. Rose ignored this.

Cronus came up behind Feferi's chair and placed his hand on her shoulder. Sollux glanced at them, puzzled, as Cronus said, "Well, believe it."

Karkat said, "What do we do to stop him?"

"Smear campaign?" Feferi asked.

"No," Kanaya replied. "I have an idea, but to be frank, it's nearly impossible and terrifying."

Vriska jumped up and pointed at Kanaya with a wild grin on her face. "I know what you're thinking of!"

"Oh god please tell me it's not assassination," Nepeta said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Kanaya could only shrug in response.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aquarius Cupcake: I can't tell you how happy I was to see those notifications :D Thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter.**

It was severely concerning how well her friends could plan a murder. Equius, though showing disdain for having to help plan a serious crime, was able to draw up a basic security outline that Trelgi would have. "He'll probably have two bodyguards with him at all times. His next rally in this city will be in two week at Central Square. Security cameras will be scarce, but you can bet there will be more police officers and bodyguards surrounding the area."

"He isn't that popular, how many attendees will there be?" Terezi asked.

"Well, it's Central Square, so there's bound to be at least two hundred people there at any given time. Genesis City is smack in the middle of New America, which has the highest percentage of his supporters," Sollux answered. "I'm willing to bet there will be more than five hundred, less than fifteen hundred."

"That will provide some cover," Vriska said. "Keep in mind, not everyone should go. We should have some people at home to cover for us. Who wants to stay back?" Nobody volunteered.

"Who can help?" Karkat asked.

Jade raised her hand. "If you need a sniper, I'm in."

"We'll need someone to keep watch over everything. I can do it," Equius said.

"Same here," Cronus added.

"I won't be there, but I can hack into the security cameras from home," said Sollux.

"Roxy should be able to help with that," Rose offered. Sollux nodded to her.

"We'll need a getaway driver, just in case," Feferi announced. "I'm the only one who has a license." When Rose, Jade, and Equius all went to say something, she added, "And a car."

"Got it," said Karkat, taking charge. "The rest of us will stay back. Create alibis and shit. Everyone needs to wear some sort of disguise. Kanaya, think you can hook us up?"

Kanaya shrugged. "Keep in mind, Karkat, my area of expertise is clothes. However, I can try and make everyone look different."

"Fuck yeah," Karkat said. "Keep in touch. We need to make sure everything is fool proof in two weeks."

"Can everyone else work on getting in contact with Dave?" John asked.

"Probably not, John," Rose replied, a twinge of sadness shining through her words. "We know how dangerous Lil' Cal is.'

"So?" John asked. "We're getting involved with assassination! I don't give a shit if he's dangerous, Dave is my best bro! It's our job to save him."

"John," Jade interrupted. "Dave and Dirk are the most capable of taking care of themselves. You know we wish we could do more to get in contact, but we have to tread carefully. We're no use to him if we're dead."

"Yeah, well, you know how everyone here feels about death," Tavros said. Feferi's hands clenched into a tight fist. He hadn't spoken once this meeting, which she was fine with. Hell, she was fine with him lashing out. But his words cut her like a dull blade.

Surprisingly, Vriska was the first to his side. "Hey, Tavros, we've been over this."

"N-no!" he shouted. "Fuck her! And f-fuck all of you for letting her come here like she d-didn't do anything! And her f-fucking boyfriend!"

Cronus snarled. "Get the fuck over it."

"Cronus!" Feferi yelled. Tavros had jumped up, and if it wasn't for Vriska holding him by the horns, he would be trying to beat Cronus to a pulp.

"F-fuck you!" Tavros screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"We need to leave," Feferi said to Cronus. His fins were puffed out and flared, a reaction that was supposed to ward of predators by making him look bigger. "Don't you dare be mean to him about this," she added.

As Sollux stared at them, Feferi pushed Cronus out of the door. "Fuckin' brat."

"Don't you have the slightest ounce of sympathy? We killed his dad!" Feferi yelled.

"For the greater good!"

"No matter how many people we end up saving, it will never make this tragedy up to Tavros," Feferi explained, glaring at Cronus. "I don't know why you're being such a douche, but I'm walking home."

"No, Fef, wait!" She kept walking, and only stopped when Cronus ran out in front of her. "This thug act is driving me crazy."

"I'm not your moirail."

"Kankri's been trying to help me, of course he has, but shit Fef, I'm exhausted. Do you know how many people I've killed for no reason?"

She hesitated before asking, "How many?"

"I lost track. Fef, people die everyday, and it loses meanin' when you're the one killin' people."

"You need to stop," she said, rubbing his arm.

"Don't I fuckin' know it," he said, whipping out a cigarette and lighter.

"Maybe I should drive you home," Feferi sighed.

He nodded and tossed her the keys. He stayed silent for the duration of the drive. When she pulled into his driveway, he muttered, "Stay with me."

"I can't," she answered.

"I don't wanna be alone, Fef. Please." He stared at her with big, violet eyes. Once more, she sighed and simply waved her hand in a sign of agreement. He grinned ever so slightly, and together they went inside.


	20. Chapter 20

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]!  
TA: 2o what wa2 wiith tavro2 2ayiing you and cronu2 are datiing  
CC: Believe me, )(e was just las)(ing out. I )(ave NO romantic interest in )(im w)(atsoever.  
TA: none what2oever  
CC: W)(ale )(e IS ery )(andsome. And )(e can be sweet if )(e tries.  
CC: But t)(at being said, )(e can be a bit of a jerk. I doubt we'll ever pursue anyt)(ing.  
TA: alriight ff  
TA: whatever make2 you happy  
TA: anyway when ii2 2chool gonna 2tart for you  
CC: Only a day after you start.  
CC: We got lucky now t)(at Trelgi resc)(eduled to Saturday.  
TA: yeah  
TA: and you wouldnt beliieve how ea2y iit wa2 to hack iinto the camera2  
TA: ii couldve done iit iin my 2leep  
CC: I t)(ink t)(at's only because you're great wit)( computers.  
CC: I )(ave to go. Sc)(ool s)(opping and suc)(. Sea you later !  
TA: bye  
cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]!

That conversation had been two weeks ago. Since then, time had flew. Everyone was putting all of their energy into the plan. She hadn't been given another assignment from the Protectors of Alternia, though her mother was taking more time to complain to Feferi about lowbloods and humans currently working with her. "Our race has gone to the fucking barkbeasts, Feferi," she would say. She was slipping into Alternian at home, and Feferi was forced to begin studying the ancient language.

Cronus wasn't available most days. He was being overworked by Dualscar. Every night, he would call Feferi and talk about the latest thing he did. At best, he stole something. At worst, he was forced to kidnap some human and transfer them to the ports. "What happens to them?" Feferi asked.

"You know what happens to them, Fef," Cronus said. "I should turn myself in. I'm horrible."

"Turning yourself in would be suicide."

"So?"

Feferi would wish she could go find him, wherever he was, when he was calling her. He had been known for making empty suicide threats when he was younger for attention, but now?

She tried asking Eridan to make sure he was okay, but Eridan rejected her offer. "We all have problems," he would say. She would resent his ability to not give a shit, but if Dualscar expected more from Eridan, what was he being put through?

Mr. Makara had transferred Gamzee out of the public school he was attending when he was absent. He would forget to send money for them, so a private school was out of the question. Now, however, Gamzee was transferred to the school Feferi, Eridan, and Equius attended. Aradia and Tavros switched districts and were going to school with Karkat, Nepeta, Sollux, and Kanaya.

There was no word from Dave or Dirk. Roxy had admitted to trying to hack into their pesterchum accounts, only to find they had been deleted. Damara was also missing.

The first day of school came and went with no significance. Most of the students were highblood trolls, with some other species from rich families. She and Equius spent their lunch period planning. "I don't know shit about this!" Feferi exclaimed, leaning on her hand.

"Neither do I, but we have to make it foolproof," Equius replied.

"Are you uncomfortable with killing a highblood?"

Equius shrugged. "I don't adhere as strictly to the hemocaste as I did when I was younger. What the PA is doing is wrong. Trelgi will kill millions, and whether he does so directly or indirectly doesn't really matter."

With homework and planning an assassination, she was busy right up until the weekend. Karkat sent everyone the same message asking if they were ready. Cronus had stolen a car and switched its plates with an abandoned car he found in the slums. Feferi drove him to Kanaya's house. She gave everyone baggy clothes and shoes that were a size too big. She gave colored contacts to Jade, and messed with Cronus's hair enough so it covered all but the tips of his horns. "I look like a fuckin' twat," he spat when he looked in the mirror.

"Yes, well, now we can hope that nobody will recognize you." Though she was practically pouring sarcasm onto her words, Cronus did cheer up.

"Anything you can do about my horns?" Feferi asked.

"No. Just say in the car and act as inconspicuous as possible."

With that, everyone piled into the car. It should've been a five minute drive to Central Park, but traffic was getting terrible with only an hour to go. She had to park near the Grist Bank building, as that was the smallest climb with, ironically enough, the least security when it came to getting to the roof.

After ten minutes of searching, Feferi was blessed with a spot. "You guys ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Do we need to go over the plan?" Equius asked.

"We'll be fine," Jade answered. She got out of the car with Equius. Together, they walked into the bank.

"Hey doll?"

"Yeah?" Feferi replied, turning to face Cronus.

He put his hand on her face and leaned forward. After a few seconds, during which she didn't pull away, he gently pressed his lips to hers. It was brief, and not unpleasant. "Stay safe for me." He pulled back and got out of the car, skulking over to wait in the park.

She took the walkie talkie out of her pocket and waited. After a few minutes, Cronus's voice came on, hindered by static. "He's gettin' ready to go on stage."

Equius's reply was instant. "Jade is in position. She's setting up her gun now."

"Was there any problem getting in?" Feferi asked.

"None," Equius replied. "The plastic gun tricked the metal detector. She was able to pick the lock to the door leading upstairs pretty quickly."

"Why do I feel like most of my friends have criminal experience?"

"I just have an awesome grandpa!" Jade shouted from the background. "I'm ready to go!"

"Alright, Feferi, there were thirteen people in the bank. Count everyone who gets out of the door and tell us when they're gone," Equius said.

There were a few moments of silence. Everything seemed oddly normal. Then a loud gunshot rang out. This was intentional; Jade wanted to make sure everyone was alerted and would scatter, making escape easier.

There were screams in the distance. "I'm coming back!" Cronus said. Feferi started the car and counted the people who ran outside. They all came out as a mass of people. She had to recount the group. Everyone was moving.

"That's thirteen," she said into the walkie talkie.

Equius and Jade ran out of the bank just as Cronus came into sight. Feferi unlocked and opened the back doors. Everyone piled in. "Good to go?"

"Just drive, Fef," Cronus said, searching the street. Sirens were going off in the distance. People were still flooding the streets, although they were starting to disappear into the nearest buildings where they would be safe.


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone regrouped at Equius's house. His father would be occupied with the devastating breach in security that caused the assassination, and the Zahhak household was the largest, though weirdest, option they had. Nobody appreciated the horse decorations in the house, although Roxy got a kick out of the horse cocks. "Dirk would be simultaneously entranced and disgusted."

Both of the Makaras and Amporas had arrived. Cronus called Eridan over to make sure he was safe (at least, that's the reason they all agreed on). Karkat called Gamzee, who brought Kurloz in tow. Nobody had any word from the Striders.

"Hey," Sollux said to Feferi. Sollux was laying on the couch with Aradia asleep on top of him. She had been hectic over the disappearance of Damara. They were at each other's throats frequently, but when Damara's daily insult didn't reach Aradia, she began to worry.

"What's up?" Feferi asked. Cronus was sitting on the floor in front of her, also asleep. Eridan had confided in her that he hadn't slept normally in a week. She was absentmindedly stroking his head, appreciating that his hair wasn't slick with grease.

"You know Tavros doesn't hate you." Tavros was currently running interference between Rufioh and Horuss, all of which were in the separate living room.

"I doubt it," Feferi scoffed.

"He's pissed. Well, pissed doesn't even begin to explain it, but he's not stubborn. He's starting to understand why it had to happen."

"He'll never forgive me."

"Well god, FF, I never said he was gonna let anyone walk all over him. Remember why he needs those legs?"

"How could I forget?" It had been a particularly dark time for everyone. Middle school for trolls was hard. Their bodies made drastic changes to become larger, stronger, more capable of killing and fighting. Lowbloods were about as bad as any human during puberty, but highbloods were vicious. Gamzee needed to be sedated by high dose of sopor. Equius was breaking everything, Feferi had fits of violence, Eridan had extensive plans on a human holocaust, but most severely affected was Vriska. She was ruthless. She and Terezi were scheming with everyone and everything. Vriska's favorite victim was Tavros, who she would purposely bait into idiotic situations. The worst involved a realistic dog dummy, a speeding car, and a clueless, generous Tavros.

"But look at Vriska and Tavros. Those two are pretty close friends despite her paralyzing him."

"I killed a man. Well, helped at least. There's a big difference."

"Yeah," Sollux sighed. "But you were always nice to him."

"Hey Sollux?"

"Yeah?"

"You suck at cheering people up."

"Yeah, well, I'm great at video games, and that's all that really matters."

They fell quiet. Equius walked in from the kitchen, where he and Nepeta had been having a feelings jam. "My father just called. He should be home within the hour. He is aware that everyone is here, and is more than happy to let you stay for a bit longer."

"We should probably wake everyone up," Sollux said. "It'll be weird if everyone was asleep when a presumed terrorist attack just occurred."

"Wake everyone up," Equius said with a smile. "Coffee will fix everything."

Sollux gently woke his matesprit up, softly explaining the situation to her tired face. Feferi nudged Cronus with her foot, and when that didn't work, she started rubbing his horns. He woke up laughing, but soon they were able to wake everyone up and distribute coffee to those who had been sleeping.

Feferi and Aradia were talking about the possible whereabouts of Damara when Mr. Zahhak walked through the door. He glanced between the connected kitchen and dining area before saying, "Goodness, Equius, I never realized you had so many friends."

Equius turned a dark shade of blue. "Yes, well, I'm quite the social butterfly."

"How is everything, Mr. Zahhak?" Nepeta asked sweetly.

He chuckled. "Is that honestly a question?" When he realized that all of them were staring at him with expectant eyes, he leaned against the counter. "It's been terrible, I've had to deal with the press asking about lack of proper security and I've had to deal with more press asking whether or not this was a terrorist attack from the Entriot Union or the Vector."

"Was it?" Terezi asked.

"Definitely not. Trelgi was the best candidate in the opinion of most world leaders. If Frolid was assassinated, it'd be a terrorist attack. Then again, I wouldn't really mind if Frolid was assassinated." Everyone laughed at this.

"What about the breaches in security?" Horuss asked, holding Rufioh's hand. Mr. Zahhak's eyes flitted downward and well-hid disgust crossed his face. Feferi always thought it was because Rufioh always reeked of weed, wore too many rags and had too many piercings. Now she assumed it was because he was a lowblood.

"The shooter wasn't in the crowd. That much is certain. We think the shooter was on the top of Grist Bank. Most likely using an illegal gun, from the looks of the bullet. That's all I'm allowed to say."

"Think it was a homemade gun?" Horuss asked.

"No, definitely something on the black market." Feferi risked a quick glance at Jade, who was looking at her phone nervously. Mr. Zahhak noticed this, but didn't mention it. Then again, there would be no reason for him to suspect any of them. "I need to go back to the station, I just dropped by to make sure everyone was okay. Feel free to stay here as long as you need, but be sure to alert your families that you're safe. Oh, and Feferi, watch the news at seven. Your mother has a surprise for you," he said with a wide grin.

As he said his goodbyes to everyone, Feferi searched through all of the news she could get to pertaining the current situation. Sollux leaned towards her and said, "I couldn't find anything either, but we only have to wait a little bit."

"What do you think she'll say?"

"Mind if we butt in?" Rose asked, Kanaya beside her. Sollux and Feferi separated to allow room for them. "I would assume she's going to alert the press that the city is safe and there is nothing to fear."

"Makes sense," Feferi agreed.

"But your mom's kind of evil. She's probably up to something," Sollux said.

"What if she's making an announcement on the behalf of the Liberal Party?" Kanaya said, putting her hand to her chin.

"Well, we'll know in half an hour," Feferi said.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," Rose muttered. As they waited, some started to leave. Aradia, Tavros, Rufioh, and Karkat all left together to go back to the midnight crew. John and Jade left with Roxy, who promised to come back for Rose in a little bit. The rest of them stayed, waiting in front of the tv, watching the latest news and reports on the assassination.

Then the screen switched to a podium, the same one Trelgi was supposed to speak at. Her mother walked up to it. Everyone was silence. There were a few flashes from cameras as she adjusted her microphone. Then she smiled.

"This assassination was a terrible blow to our country. Whether this was a terrorist attack or the act of a criminal citizen, one fact remains clear. Notras Trelgi was assassinated for his forward, liberal ideas. He was killed for his desire to help this country. But while we mourn the loss of a wonderful politician and loving troll, we must look to the bright side, to the future. I am here to formally announce that I am running for president."

"Fuck!" Sollux said.

"Shit," Rose said. "Dirk just texted me."

"What'd he say?" Kanaya asked. Even Vriska turned to pay attention to Rose, despite her tendency to ignore her for some unknown reason.

"He's going to Karkat's house. We need to get there now," Rose said, her hands shaking. Everyone piled into the few cars they had and rushed to the Slick household. Dirk was waiting, sitting on the steps to the front door. Jake was with him. Rose gasped.

"Rose! I didn't get the chance to call everyone else, but Roxy should get here soon with everyone else." He had his arms wrapped around Dirk, who had healed cuts across his face and arms. His glasses were cracked and flashing red.

"Where's Dave?" Rose asked, her voice cracking.

"I don't know."


	22. Chapter 22

Peregrine Mendicant was carrying a bag full of mail, nothing unusual. Although, there was only one parcel in the bag. It was a mere letter and package, both addressed to a carapace named Wayward Vagabond. She had never met him, but it was none of her business. Mail was sacred. Privacy had to be respected at all costs! Of course, this city was corrupt beyond repair, but that did not mean she had to stop to low levels.

Although the address was a bit odd, now that she was inspecting the address had existed, of course. There was a 31 Court Street. And on this street was a building numbered 29. But it had been abandoned and left to crumble after the market crash. And what hovel was supposed to be in front of it?

Oh. That one.

In front of Building 29, there was a small, make-shift tent. She approached it cautiously, noticing that it was made of garbage bags held up but random sticks and pipes. "Hello?" she asked.

A small, black carapace peeked out from behind his tent. She held out the package and letter, and he took it, staring at her with wide, suspicious eyes. "Feferi Peixes?" he asked.

Peregrine Mendicant merely shrugged and walked away. Job well done.


End file.
